Surplus Alpha- A new TF species
by MaxibotCreatorFlo
Summary: Four sisters have settled into their new home on the planet called Surplus Alpha. But all good things must come to an end. The three kingdoms are all under the threat by the Decepticons. Will they join the Autobots to help save Cybertron? Or will they all perish under the fires of Megatron? Please R&R! Rated T just to be safe! (Cybertron Series)
1. Wounded

**Takes place from the Cybertron series.**

**I know I have three unfinished stories but hey, there are some people you are too lazy to finish one thing at one time and start another so they don't have one thing to work on. That person's me. Please don't hate.**

**Languages:**

"(Regular: English)"

_(Slanted: Thought)_

**"(Bold: Spanish)"**

**Yes, these bots speak Spanish. Enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS OR QUOTES YOU MAY SEE HERE.**

_**Prologue (Character&Setting Introduction)~**_

The sun of Surplus Alpha blazed as heat waves rose from the dry and burning desert sand. Rocky cliffs to the left were not as dark as earlier for the sun had sunken closer to the horizon. To the right was a standing forest with a road bridge hovering quite a height over it, it's support beams held it up from the forest and disturbed little nature. For bots who own a remarkable planet,they kept it's beauty, they only constructed structures into the ground or into cliffs, but the ultimate structure lied ahead, the Lavariver kingdom castle. A gigantic Volcano that was carved out to have a spiral going down into the middle, where a huge pool of energon stood, with a beach side as wide as two battle arenas. A little cave that had a platform and a shade on top, making it look like an open mouth, had two thrones in the middle but pushed back a little. And the figures that sat there, were the in the highest ranks of royalty, the king and queen. King Blood Dragon and Queen Ancient Wings. They both looked very different, except for the Maxibot features. Queen Ancient Wings isn't ancient at all, but the markings on her wings were and she was a golden color that stood out well, King Blood Dragon on the other hand was a deep crimson red all over, only some parts were lighter. Both their Maxibot forms were the same type but were not so much alike. The Queen's wings had crystal looking stones like feathers and were a slight blue tint with pink tints for tips, her crown of horns was the same gold as her body with knife ends a peacock-blue color. Streaks and markings pulsed under her wings and on either side of her back running from under her crown down her neck all the way to the tip of her tail. King Blood Dragon's dragon like wings were a sinister blood-red but the sun shone through them, creating an eerie red glow among the land when stretched. He had pulsing streaks and markings in the same pattern like his spark mates' but they were a bright red, his optics were a bright red, almost pink but they symbolized his strength most of the time. Ancient Wing's optics were a bright blue, as bright as the sky was in the day time. This pair were the parents of four femme bots: Worldstreaker, the eldest daughter, Aurora Borealis, the second eldest, Miris, the third eldest, and Golden Rod, the youngest of the four. They also had one son, BlindOptions. The meaning of their names remain untold and forgotten. Every Maxibot had one feature that was always the same, the tail and legs. They're legs had four joints instead of three like a normal transformer. The extra one was like the legs of a lion or bird, or even a dragon itself. The tail depends on what kind of Maxibot they are, for instance Worldstreaker's Maxibot form looked exactly like her father but she was a dark gold, almost a brown, with orange streaks and markings in the same pattern (basically a Predacon form). Aurora Borealis's tail was long and had a whip thin end that could easily pierce armor, her colors varied, for instance if you look at one angle she looks green, on another she looks pink or blue, even white, all the colors of the Northern Lights. Her Maxibot form was a cougar, simple as that. Miris's Maxibot form was a large eagle like bird with the exact same colors as her mother, streaks, feathers (Not crystals), eyes you name it. Golden Rod was an animal unknown to human kind, but it was a wyvern with a beak-like mouth with six fin like spike coming out of her back, three on either side of her back that quivered when she was scared or sensed danger. Her tail had to fins on the back that looked like shark or whale fins that could pack a dangerous punch. These are an ancient yet new species, but they plan on living a peaceful life. But that didn't last for long.

_**Story~**_

Worldstreaker's wings dragged along the ground as the blazing sun seemed to be her target. The LavaRiver Kingdom territory had recently suffered a mass attack from a new enemy. They came through a hole in the sky and tried to negotiate at first, they were looking for something called a 'Cyber Planet Key', whatever that was. Her three other sisters were following her from the FrozenWater's kingdom, the territory where the attack took place. Golden Rod's Maximode was small but Miris's Maximode was even smaller for she was in a modified stasis lock to keep her systems from shutting down for good. She was lying limp on Golden Rod's back as she limped through the burning sand.

"Why did we have to go to the FrozenWater Kingdom anyways?" Aurora Borealis whined. She was side tracking behind them and got slower from the weight of energon leaking from battle wounds. Her cougar form was slim on the tail and legs, but the chest was farely large only just to fit all the important arteries. She was doing her best to keep up with the others but her strength was wearing out faster than she could say 'energon'. Worldstreaker groaned in pain and annoyance at her younger sister.

**"Remember to talk in spanish, if anyone's around they could hear us. We're the only kingdom that speaks this way. If we say something rude or threatening about the other kingdoms it could turn them against the princesses of LavaRiver."** Worldstreaker explained. The FrozenWater Kingdom, or otherwise refered as the Ice Kingdom, speaked in the earth language known as _Swedish_, the SnapBranch Kingdom, otherwise known as the Forest Kingdom, speaked Italian, all languages were very close to one, and that made it a bit easier to talk to another character of a different language. They all knew how to speak english, but only with visitors. The four sisters and brother all had a bit of a spanish accent and they prefered it that way. **"But I guess we could rest a while, but not out in the open. What would happen if those things came back?" **She saw Golden Rod about to open her mouth to answer, **"Don't answer that."** She quickly finished. Her blue-gold optics scanned the area, _I guess the safest place is under the Rockycliffs, out of the sun._ **"Come on you guys, follow me." **She looked back at both Aurora and Golden Rod on either side and looked forward. She hesitated for a second before lifted a pede and started to walk towards the red and brown cliffs up ahead. The talons on her pedes kicked up tons of sand but the grains fell back onto the earth as if nothing happened.

**"Ugh! I have sand in between gears, in my mouth and even in places were the lava doesn't flow pleasantly." **Golden Rod hissed, the six fins on her back quivered as she shook the sand off herself, careful not to drop her cargo.

**"It looks like Miris is having the best sleep of her life."** Aurora grumbled, still loud enough for the other two to hear and turned their attention to the little sleeping femme. The five blades on her rear that acted like the tail of a bird drooped lazily over Golden Rod's side and dragged across the sand. One of her wings was also dragging off the side while one was tucked in neatly. Her optics were dimmed but the light still reflected off them. They couldn't blink, they didn't have to, in fact, no bots had to blink, they had robotic optics, not like organics. This planet had some organic life before they fled from their home planet to Surplus Alpha. But they didn't last long.

As they approached the cliffs the sun had already touched the horizon as it sank lower to the ground, looking as if you would crash and buried itself into the earth. The shade felt nice on the Maxibot's armor as they collapsed under a small jagged rock that stuck out from the side of the mountain creating some shelter.

**"I'd thought I'd never lay down again..." **Golden Rod panted as she let her helm fall onto the ground and stare at the cliff face in front of her. **"I thought LavaRiverees were used to blazing heat..."**

**"Yes, they all are but the sudden change of climates was too much for our tempurature sensitive armour cannot take it." **Worldstreaker explained.

**"Now you sound like mother..."** Aurora managed choke a chuckle before laying down on her side. Both Golden Rod and Aurora fell into a deep recharge after a couple nano clicks. Worldstreaker watched them for a second before turning around and sitting down. The sky was already dark and a sliver of light was glowing from in between the cliffs. The colors were so pretty, she didn't refer herself as a femme who liked sparkly things and bright colors like Aurora or Golden Rod did, but she did admire them. She turned around so that she was facing the SnapBranch Kingdom ahead. The bridge above it was technically meaningless since Maxibots rarely use their vehicle modes for anything. The hot sand turned nice and cool under her pedes and she relaxed as the cool air brushed over her hot metal. She lied down on her stomach but kept her head lifted, still scanning the area.

Nothing seemed to be wrong in her kingdom, or in the others. But she did hear thumping of pedes running fast. _Just what we needed, WindGallop and Phsyther. _WindGallop and Phsyther were the four sister's best friends from the FrozenWaters Kingdom, and the SnapBranch Kingdom. WindGallop was a Maxibot with the form of a horse, and Phsyther was a cobra with deadly venom in her razor sharp fangs. Phsyther was s sinister purple which made her blend in well with her environment if she were in a shadowy place. WindGallop was a blue, almost white, color, only if you looked closely you could see she was blue. Evey kingdom has their colors. For instance, the SnapBranchee's colors were usually green, brown, or even dark colors to match in with the shadows like dark purple or black. The FrozenWaters Kingdomees were usually white, light blue or a black ice color, some were even a solid sky blue. LavaRiverees, such as Worldstreaker, were usually dark gold, yellow or the exact same color as the sky for the flying ones. But her father was crimson, Golden Rod was black with red streaks, and Aurora was basically rainbow colored. That was a bit odd, but then again it was a hustle to get separated into three kingdoms, and some bots were a totally different color than their habitat.

"Worldstreaker! Worldstreaker!" WindGallop sad loudly. "We need to tell you something!" She skidded to a halt, her hooves kicking up a lot of sand.

"It's about something strange!" Phsyther slithered away from the direction of the SnapBranch Kingdom towards her friend. "A space bridge has opened in SnapBranch Kingdom and FrozenWaters Kingdom!" She panted, she had never slithered that fast before.

"And the beings that came through say that they're from Cybertron!" WindGallop said excitedly, "Our original home planet!"


	2. Fall

**Bot Languages:**

"(Normal: English)"

_(Slanted: Thought)_

**"(Bold: Spanish)"**

**Yes, these bots speak spanish.**

* * *

"Cybertron? Everybot thought Cybertron was consumed by Unicron!" Worldstreaker

exclaimed. She winced at a stinging pain as energon leaked onto the spot where she

sat. "Tell me when we're home, okay?" She said before either of them continued their discovery. Aurora Borealis and Golden Rod were already sound asleep and snoring, Worldstreaker hated to wake them up when asleep. But she had no choice, the desert was extremely dangerous after dark, no one knows what lurks in the shadows. She sighed and nudged the two softly, waking both of them up. **"Come on, on your stabilizers. It isn't safe, and we're not going to heal overnight."** Her spanish wasn't harsh, they were only half awake so she talked in a soft tone to her younger sisters. But she still talked like the second in command that she was.

**"Five more minutes..." **Golden Rod mumbled. Worldstreaker spurt a little flame on the tip of her two finned tail. **"AIEE! OKAY, OKAY I'M UP!"** She burst out in pain, her yelp echoing around the area. They all tried to stifle a laugh as Golden Rod looked at the tip of her tail, it was glowing red. She quickly stick it into the cool sand and she huffed of relief. Her red streaks pulsed in an angry way as she glared at Worldstreaker and the others.

**"Let's get back to the castle. Mother and Father's com links are being repaired so they don't know if we're still alive." **Worldstreaker explained.

**"When did they start caring about us anyways? They're the king and queen, they can have another sparkling to take over the throne. So why bother?" **Aurora said dissapointedly.

**"Aurora! Don't talk like that! They love us and care for us as much as they do for the kingdom!" **She reassured them all, and she honestly didn't care if WindGallop and Phsyther heard this conversation, but hey, they speaked different languages. Aurora and Golden Rod waited to follow Worldstreaker. She turned and started to walk under the stars in the sky, "Come on, you're welcome to come with us." She turned her head to her friends. They nodded.

"Queen SubZero wouldn't mind I guess. I'm their best knight so I can take care of myself." WindGallop bragged.

"Yeah, but Queen Willow _will_ mind because I'll probably need to assassinate someone." Phsyther concluded, she waved with her tail goodbye and she slithered away towards the SnapBranch kingdom.

"Well then let's get going. We cannot let mother know that we fought in a battle, she'll freak!" Worldstreaker said. She picked up Miris the armor on the back of her neck like a scruff and stretched her wings out, making her look large and menacing. Her wings were sore but it didn't stop her from lifting into the air. She beat them with all her strength and sent sand and dust flying into the air. She created waves of wind and everyone had to turn their heads away from it so their optics wouldn't get hit with sand grains. Golden Rod started to follow after Aurora who was following Worldstreaker with WindGallop beside her flying friend. Her robotic hooves hitting the ground hard like Aurora's paw like pedes and Golden Rod's small talons. It was still a long way to the Volcano Palace. But Worldstreaker felt weird, like some one, or _something _was watching her, no, not her, _them_. She ignored the feeling and continued her flight. But she flew close to the ground, near her friend and sisters, and her wings couldn't keep her high in the air anyways.

The gate flew upwards into the stone as the five approached the entrance of the castle and slowed down as they passed through. Worldstreaker's helm turned from side to side alarmingly, looking for either her Mom or Dad, or worse, both. She turned to the other three and motioned them to go like they were on a mission. **"Go, go, go!"** She whispered harshly. THey made their way towards the med bay and tried to stay their best out of sight of the guards. She calmly walked through the entrance of the medbay but breathed harshly as she did. Aurora snapped at any nurse bot that tried to contact the king or queen.

**"You shall NOT break this to anyone! Understood?"** She said harshly, loud enough to echo around the room and every nurse nodded their helm without hesitation. They hustled to get the wounded princesses on a berth and start to get repaired. BlindOptions was their and was repairing Worldstreaker first.

**"Thank you, brother." **Worldstreaker said, gritting her teeth slightly from pain.

**"You're my younger sister, I care for you and the others more than I do for my own life," **He began. _Great, not this speech again._ Worldstreaker thought to herself, rolling her optics with a slightly disgusted look. Good thing she was facing away from him. **"You need to fulfill your destiny to find a Spark Mate then become queen, and-"**

**"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know! 'And to unite the three kingdoms.' Dude, you think I actually forget that scrap." **Worldstreaker said arrogantly, earning a small bat on the head.

**"It's _important_ scrap." **BlindOptions scolded.

He finished repairing her and moved on to Miris who need more than one medic to work on her wounds thanks to her 'close to death blow'. Worldstreaker transformed into her robot mode. She had a slim, curvy frame that made her look kinda like her mother. Her animal-like legs wobbled slightly as she began to walk forward towards the entrance. But she got more stable with each step closer. The entrance to the medbay was in a dark cave, any entrance to any other room was also in a dark cave, but her kind could see in the dark very well. The only way to tell which way was out was to find the light of the beach clearing around the energon lake. The whole mountain top was open but in a cloak so nobody would see them or anything Cybertronian, like the energon lake for instance. Six tall pillars stood in the middle of the lake and stretched higher than the rim of the volcano. Three had large platforms that could fit 5 full-grown Maxibots, and the other three had platforms only large enough to fit one. _Now to find those Cybertronians._ She thought to herself, transforming and flying through the entrance.

She stretched her talons out and landed harshly, kicking up a whole ton of sand in the air in front of her. Her yellow optics set off an eerie glow and lit up the area in front of her as the darkness still stretched across the sky. They were like the headlights on her vehicle mode, not that she used it for a couple vorns. The bushes on the edge of the SnapBranch Kingdom rustle at her arrival, and she heard small voices scolding another, but she saw nothing but the bush. She tilted her head and walked forward, making a small rumbling noise in her throat like a confused growl. More bushes started to rustle and Worldstreaker transformed into her robot mode and they all stopped at the sterling sight. Judging by the diamonds embedded in her dark gold armour to create swirls and patterns of all sorts, and the necklace looking crown on her head, and the jewelery on her his, ankles, chest, wings and tail, they basically knew that she was princess. She crossed her servos over the large round gem on her chest that began to glow softly. "I know you're there. Show yourself!" She ordered. Nothing happened. The princess bent down in front of one of the bushes and pushed away some leaves to see two yellow optics just like hers, staring at hers with the same expression. Surprise. She shot back and tripped on the sand, landing with a grunt and a thud. Her wings flared as she sat up, brushing sand from her shiny armour. Whoever she was staring at had seemed to lock with her optics when they met, he had blue and red armour and was larger than her. Because he stepped out of the bushes. All she knew from this mech was that he was caring because he offered his hand to help her up, but she refused, for she did not know this mech. _And I'm not sticking around to find out. _She Transformed into her Maxi mode which made the mech take a step back. More came out behind him as he stared at her transformation. She flipped over onto her talons, again, landing with a loud thud and started to run away.

_***Autobots POV***_

"Who was that?" Wingsaber said, outstanded by the sight that remained in his head.

"Whoever it was, they're certainly scared of us." Optimus stated. _And she makes me feel strange too. _

"Should we follow her?" HotShot asked, waiting for orders from the boss.

"No!" A small feminine voice peeped, "You should never follow a girl! It will weird her out! Especially a royal one."

"Lori, how do you suggest that she's royalty?" Optimus asked through his comlink to the human on Earth.

"Uhh, didn't you see how high-class her armour was? With the diamonds and the jewelery... and the crown?!" She scolded, "Do you need more info on how to signify royals?"

"No no, Lori, I think we get it." RedAlert said. Optimus thought for a moment, a mech's gotta do what a mech's gotta do, plus, there was something about the princess. "Well Optimus? What's the plan?"

"We follow her, but keep your distance and stay hidden." He said, making sure Lori didn't hear.

_***Worldstreaker's** **POV***_

Worldstreaker had forgotten that she could fly because of fear. She kept on looking back to see if they were following. Her pace slow slightly as she saw no one behind her and started to calm down. Earlier her weapons were taken away for an upgrade under queen's orders for better protection. She knew the bots she had just met were the Cybertronians, but she never expected them all to be mechs, and so large too. But her Maxi mode was larger than all of them, more like an inch larger. She found herself on the edge of the cliffs that stretched out in front of her and the Volcano Palace below the cliffs was ahead. Her pace quickened again as she looked back to see the same bots following her. But her pace didn't last long. She reached the edge of the cliff and saw the Palace a couple of miles away, lit up and everything. But her perch couldn't hold her weight and cracked, she tried to get off but she leaped to late and the rocks fell from under her. Her talons tried endlessly to grip something but the rock was to level. She could see the bots that followed her peer over the edge. The rocks had hit her and made her fall farther from the cliff side. A loud, energon curdling roar escaped her throat in pain as she hit the ground. And the next thing she knew, was that she was buried alive. Blackness.


	3. Blush

**Bot languages:**

"(Normal: English)"

_(Slanted: Thought)_

**"(Bold: Spanish)"**

* * *

Worldstreaker's optics struggled to online but she succeeded anyways. Everything was hazy and blurry and hard to focus. "Wha... Where am I?" She saw shapes and colors of bots around her, "What's happening...?" her voice was weak, yet soft and scared.

"She's in shock." She heard a bot say. Her helm plopped back down on the ground as she breathed harshly, her optics flickering weakly again, "I can't keep her systems stable, hand me the stabilizer." She flinched big time as something sparked on the sensitive spot on her armour. "Shh, it's okay, I'm fixing you up." Whoever this bot was, it was a mech, and he talked to her as if she were a pet. But, if these bots were good, she obeyed and gritted her teeth to keep from roaring. She could feel the rocks that buried her be removed as the medic bot healing her moved from wound to wound. Her tail twitched as her armour was relieved of all the pressure, especially her wings. She could've sworn they broke under the boulders. This bot was a great medic, which made him remind her of her brother. Her vision adjusted, but what she found scared the living scrap out of her. The bot with the same yellow optics was kneeling in front of her and she flew back. "Keep her down! I'm not done!" The medic bot said. Mechs had leaped onto her and tried to pin her to the ground, but she was stronger, she roared and breathed a heavy flame, almost like lava itself, helplessly in random directions, trying to scare some off. But the medic had something that shut her right up. A needle was stuck into the same sensitive spot he got earlier, and it seemed to make her go into a stasis mode. She paused and slowly collapsed back onto the ground, causing the ground underneath them to tremble with the same loud thud, the mechs took a step back just in case. After the dust cleared Worldstreaker layed there on her side with all her limbs stretched out, looking WAY larger than the others. A soft painful sound escaped her throat as her optics flickered offline, "Finally, now I can finish."

The princess woke up again blinking confusingly. She felt dizzy and shook her helm looking around as she sat up. **"Ohh, my aching helm..."**

"It talked!" A bot said. Worldstreaker looked down to see all the bots staring up at her in amazement.

"But in another language," A yellow bot with red optics and a lion looking chest-plate said, "Can you speak english?" He called up.

Worldstreaker titled her helm slightly before responding with a simple, "Yes."

"What is your name?" The blue and red one said, he was standing at the front of the group, closest to her.

She was still frightened a slight, "Worldstreaker..." She gulped, "You're not going to try to steal my spark as the bots here before... right?"

"Bots before? What bots?" A bot with white and green armour said.

"Uhh, I think he said his name was... Mmmmmmmegatron?" She struggled to remember. "Yeah."

"MEGATRON?!" She heard all the mechs yell at once, making her jump back.

"Sorry, Worldstreaker for scaring you. But, why is he here?" The one closest to her said.

"Why am I answering all these questions? I don't remember! I'm not meant to remember these things! I don't even know you!" Worldstreaker turned her head towards the Volcano Palace, "But know I have to go home..." All the mechs attention seemed to turn to where she was looking.

"That stubby mountain? Kind short isn't it?" A bot with a yellow head-piece and blue optics said.

Worldstreaker snorted and looked at him, "That stubby mountain isn't short, and it's not a mountain either." They all looked back at her questioningly, "It's a Volcano carved out many vorns ago before I was protoformed, this planet is our new home since the war back on our planet. A planet I never got to see."

"Wow, every planet's at war I guess." A small blue mech said.

"I'm sure you were in that war. Because that war, was Cybertron's war. Our original home planet." Worldstreaker admitted.

"_You're_ from Cybertron?" A mech, taller than the red and blue one with magenta and blue features said.

"Yes, but we were driven out from the explosions and stuff." She said. "Anyways, I have to get home, my mother, her majesty, must be worried sick." She looked back down at the group and tilted her helm thoughtfully, "You're welcome to come along and meet my three sisters and friends." Her face plates lifted to show a small hopeful smile.

The one in front thought for a moment, "Alright, maybe we can find the Cyberkey there."

"_Cyberkey..._ I think that's what Megatron was looking for. Come on! I can't wait for you to meet everyone!" The princess said with an excited smile and she started to run in the direction of the castle. THe mechs transformed into their vehicle modes and followed her. She looked back to see them, from how close they were, their vehicle modes were actually pretty impressive. But she thought she'd show off a little and leaped into the air, stretching her wings and rising into the air, going faster than she ran. Her shadow swept across the cool sand. Light came from the top of the Palace. **"Huh, they must've lowered the cloak field."** She looked down at the mechs, "I'll lead you all to the entrance." She looked at all of them.

"Right!" They said at the same time. She lowered herself to the ground and transformed into her robot mode mid-air, landing on the ground skillfully thanks to her legs and tail. Her wings were folded neatly on her back. She yelled something in spanish up at the guards responsible for opening the gate. They did as they were told and pulled on a chain that lifted the gate. "Gracias." She said and motioned the mechs to follow her through. "Please don't mind any attention that any other mech or femme gives you. Just ignore them."

Everybot seemed to have no problem to see strangers amongst them. They reached the throne room and the large doors swung open to reveal the King and Queen sitting on their thrones, looking quite bored. Four smaller thrones lined the walkway near the two thrones in the middle against the wall. Those were the princess's thrones. She motioned them to stop once they were far enough and told them to copy her bow.

**"Worldstreaker, why have you brought these mechs to our kingdom?" **The Queen said asked with a gentile tone.

"Mother- uhh..." Worldstreaker had talked to these mechs so much that she'd forgotten her royal language. **"Ahem, I mean, Mother, please forgive me, but I believe these mechs are in need of our help." **She glanced at the mechs before adding, "Please give them a chance." She said in english. Good thing they both also speak english. "And please, if you may, speak english for they cannot understand or speak spanish."

"I see, you may rise brave soldiers." She motioned them up, "You there!" Queen AncientWings pointed to the magenta and blue one, in the light he looked like the eldest one, but he only looked a couple vorns older than the queen, "Please, tell us your name and business." Her tone was gentile and caring.

"Your majesty, my name is Vector Prime of the Autobots, and the reason why we are all here is for one thing, and one thing only, the Cyberplanet key." Vector Prime Bowed quickly then looked at the Queen.

"Welcome, Vector Prime of the Autobots. You must be the leader, am I correct?" She said.

"Forgive me your majesty, but I am not the leader of this group, I am merely a warrior. Our wise leader is Optimus Prime." He looked at Optimus who looked back at him with a slight nod.

"Your majesties, it is an honor." Optimus said.

_Optimus... so that's his name..._ Worldstreaker smiled softly.

"No, the honor is mine, to meet the leader of the Autobots." The queen said, "May you tell me the names of all your men?" She asked, "Please?"

"This is Jetfire, my second in command, also HotShot, ScatterShot, WingSaber, LandMine, LeoBreaker, Snarl and you already know Vector Prime." Optimus pointed to everybot.

"Such lovely names you all have!" Queen AcientWings always had a warm smile when she met someone knew. "You already know my eldest daughter, Worldstreaker." She turned her head to her and Worldstreaker looked away shyly. "My dear, where are your sisters?"

"I don't know, I'll comlink them." Worldstreaker hoped they were out of the medbay at this time. **"Aurora Borealis, Miris, Golden Rod! Mother and Father wants to see you all."** She turned off her comlink and waited for them. Almost instantly the doors opened and they walked through, stopping instantly when they saw the mechs.

**"Are those the Cybertronians WindGallop and Phsyther were taking about?" **Miris looked at Worldstreaker, astonished.

Worldstreaker simply nodded. "Guys? I would like you to meet Aurora Borealis, Miris, and my youngest sister, Golden Rod." She saw that her sisters had their optics locked one a different mech. Aurora Borealis had hers locked with LeoBreaker, Miris with Jetfire's and Golden Rod's with HotShot. "Uhh guys?" THey all shook their helms and snapped out of it, "Well what are you waiting for? Meet the other three princesses of LavaRiver kingdom! Don't be shy. You weren't like that with me anyways." She mumbled the last part. They all shook hands with the three princesses and gave warm smiles.

The queen leaned closer to the king and whispered mumbled into her ear just loud enough to he could hear, **"I think our daughters might find their Sparkmates soon, thanks to this group of mechs."** She looked at him and he looked at her.

**"Sparkmates with outsiders?"** He narrowed his optics confused. His Sparkmate simply nodded and they both smile and look back at the welcoming comitte.


	4. Tour

**Bot languages:**

"(Normal: English)"

_(Italic: Thought)_

**"(Bold: Spanish)"**

* * *

The Autobots had bowed down to the three princesses, but they said that they didn't have to, so instead they shook hands with each other. Worldstreaker smiled, for the healing was good enough of an introduction. But they came to meet her anyways just incase she didn't catch their names.

"Who are you guys?" Golden Rod asked.

"Your Highnesses, we are Automtonic Robotic Living Organisms from the Planet Cybertron, Autobots for short." Optimus said.

"Cybertron!? So WindGallop and Phsyther weren't lying!" Miris said with a smile.

"Our best friends from the other kingdoms." Worldstreaker pointed out, not making optic contact with any mechs other than Optimus, but she quickly looked away.

Aurora Borealis didn't have just diamonds embedded in her armour like Worldstreaker's, in stead she had assortments of emeralds, rubies, sapphires, black diamonds, and amber stones, making her look like the Northern lights for more than just her colors.

Miris had sapphires that went with her streaks in her golden armour, making her twice as prettier.

Golden Rod had opals so that they would sparkle and stand out against her black armour. They looked sacred, and precious by how many jewels they had on their armour. They had hanging strings of jewels from their tails, hips, head, and for Miris and Worldstreaker, wings.

Optimus kissed Worldstreaker's hand which made her blush a little and her tail curled up behind her. She knew it was just as greeting in all but he made her feel weird sometimes.

Queen AcientWings broke up the meeting with clapping her servos together. "Hush now!" She had a large grin spread across her face. "Tonight, there shall be a feast for our guests!"

"Forgive me your Majesty, but you do not need to do that for us, we are not worthy." Optimus said.

"No no, I insist. We rarely have visitors." She wouldn't take no as an answer. "Wroldstreaker, you will be responsible for showing them around the kingdom."

"Why me?" She eyed the team of Autobots. **"You know I'm not comfortable around so many mechs!"** She exclaimed.

"It will be as I say." She said.

"Listen to your mother." King Blood Dragon ordered. "You will not be alone in the process, Aurora Borealis, Miris, and Golden Rod will be there to assist you." The three other femme bots looked away once their names were called. "Now go, be ready for the banquet tonight. And at least _try_ not to be late." He aimed that specifically to his four daughters. Wroldstreaker led her sisters out, followed by the Autobots.

"I guess we'll show you around." She mumbled. "Come on." She led them through the dark caves by illuminating her streaks, Aurora, Miris and Golden Rod copied.

"Forgive me for asking but," HotShot said to Golden Rod, "Why do you light up like that?"

"It's how we're created, every Maxibot has this. It shows our emotions, and it's a really helpful way to navigate through these Primus forsaken tunnels." She replied, he realized that she mentioned Primus in there, which proved that they were from Cybertron.

"Keep up! We're nearing a drop point." Worldstreaker's loud voice echoed throughout the caves. They hit a wall but at the top was light, Worldstreaker jumped high up and landed on the edge.

"Woah." Some mechs mouthed. She tapped something that lowered a ladder that lit up, showing all the bars you could step on.

"Come on." The three princesses didn't need to climb, instead they just leaped like Worldstreaker. Once they were at the top, waterfalls could be heard, and the screeching of bots and the flapping of wings. They walked towards the edge to notice an energon waterfall beneath them, and some on all sides of the palace. There were bots lounging on the beach or swimming in the lake of energon. Some were perched on the pillars in the middle or in some sleeping in small caves on the sides.

"You have quite a society." Snarl said.

"There's more than just the Palace. There are some villages on the other side, but we aren't allowed there." Aurora said, not looking back.

"Why aren't you?" RedAlert piped up.

"Because we're the princesses. We could get mugged or taken away, in the past one of the royals went to one of the villages and never came back. We even sent a search party. The next week they found her body, all the gems from her armour were carved out and her jewelry, gone." Miris said, "At least that's what Mother tells us, even though we know it's just a theory."

They all looked at he, JetFire had been looking at her from the start anyways.

Just then, a huge bot stopped in front of them, "Miris, I need to do you weekly check up now!" He said harshly, he looked like King Blood Dragon, but he was a dark purple, not too dark, but he was purple. One of his optics was white with a scar over it, the other, a dark red.

"Fine." She transformed and followed him down the energonfall.

"That's our brother, BlindOptions. You obviously get the 'Blind' part." Worldstreaker explained, "He's our only medic at the point. The only _good _one." She said.

"You may not know this, but earlier today before you came, there was a battle at the Galcier Palace." Golden Rod said.

"We know, Worldstreaker told us." HotShot said, making Golden Rod shut up immediately.

"So..." Leobreaker started, "How do we get down?"

"Jump." Aurora said. She transformed into her Maxi mode and looked down before leaping off and diving into the energony water. Golden Rod followed disappearing into the depths. They reappeared later on the left side of the fall, shaking the energon from their armour. Worldstreaker just glided down.

"Come on!" Golden Rod called up, "It's the only way down!"


	5. Last Night

Worldstreaker watched the mechs in amusement as they hesitated, she giggled, "Come on! It's alright!" And with that, Optimus was the first to jump and disapear into the energon lake.

His head poked out of the surface as he called up to his men, "Jump!" They looked at eachother, and of course they jumped without hesitation, for Optimus was their leader and they must obey without question. One by one they landed in the lake with a large splash and reappearing only a few moments later. Worldstreaker and Aurora helped them out of the energon and Golden Rod giggled at the sight of how wet they were and how their armour glowed from the stuff.

"I can't believe it," Jetfire commented, "Pure energon." He studied his wet arms and brushed some off.

"We harvested tones, but we've found a way to produce more." Worldstreaker stated. "It's usually left over from the arena."

"Arena?" Leobreaker questioned.

"It's in one of the other mountains, we'll show you it later." Aurora said, studying her claws.

ScatterShot gulped, "So that means, that energon is from..."

"Shells of bots who offlined?" Golden Rod said, "Yes." The bot's had a surprised yet fearful look on their faces.

"Don't worry, it's not like we _drink_ it or anything, it's really just something to loosen our gears in." Worldstreaker transformed and shrugged. "Don't fear us, please." She motioned them to follow as she began to walk. "You may think of us as monsters or hunters. But really, we're a sweet and kind race." She sighed sadly.

"What's wrong?" Optimus asked, concerned.

"Nothing, just tired." She lied. She missed Cybertron so very much. And her old life. Her diamonds shone in the disapearing light as they enerted another cave.

"How is it that you can see in the dark without aid?" Wingsaber asked.

"We can't." Golden Rod simply said, which made everyone jump as they noticed her small dark shape.

"You... _can't_?" ScatterShot repeated.

"Nope." Worldstreaker said, "It's a matter of using your senses, he have highly trained hearing, and touch and blah-de-blah." She threw her hands in the air like she gave that speech a million times, which she did. It amused the mechs a little. The cave was slanted downward a little, heading towards the med bay where Miris currently was.

"Wounded Soldiers! Wound Soldiers! Out of the way!" A quick truck carrying two soldiers sped twowards them and Worldstreaker quickly made to the group move to either side. It sped past them.

"_That_ is why, we don't usually come down here." Aurora said stubbornly.

"What could've wounded those soldiers?" Golden Rod asked.

"Probably a surprise rock fall." Aurora guessed with a shrug.

"Hey, speaking of wounds, I forgot to tell you guys that I'm going to fight in the arena tonight!" Worldstreaker said excitedly, turning around and walking backwards with a large smile, even though they could barely see her face.

"You never told us that!" Aurora Borealis said, uncomfortable with the fact that she probably chose the toughest prisoner.

"I'm gonna verse Alta. I haven't chosen the toughest one yet. I just hope I don't die from energon loss!" She said, still excited. Lori heard and broke into the conversation.

"Princesses aren't allowed to fight!" Her voice sqeaked.

"What makes you say that?" Worldstreaker said.

"They need to live and become queen!"

"That's a good point, but here's another good point, I haven't found my sparkmate yet and I've only done this five times anyways. I'm moving up to each toughest traitor."

Lori shut up from hearing that.

"But you can't fight!" Optimus protested.

"Tell me one good reason why!" She started to get angry.

"Uhh..." Optimus didn't really know why, he ribbed the back of his neck then kept silent. But some part of him didn't want her to fight.

"Hmph, that's what I thought. Anyone else got a problem with that?" She said stubbornly.

All the mechs nervously looked away making sounds that said no in an awkward way. She turned back around and her tail lashed angrily, streaks and markings show almost every inch of her body and that told them what movements she did most of the time. Aurora just rolled her optics.

"Don't mind her, she's just a lava head." She narrowed her optics towards her older sister. Worldstreaker whipped around and hissed at her, her glossa flicked out of her mouth like a real dragon's would. She turned and continued her walk. Aurora just glared at her, her optics glinted madly as she looked forward again. Hotshot looked at Golden Rod and she shrugged, signifying that they usually fight. The light of the entrance disapeared as they walked farther down the cave, until the first turn there were no entrances to rooms. But right where it turned, an entrance was up against the wall, you could just waltz in without turning, and that was the med bay. Light shone through the large bot sized hole and you could see bots bustling about inside of it.

"That's where Miris currently is. Her check up should be done in about two cycles." Worldstreaker said, Jetfire's helm shot up at the mention of her third oldest sister's name. Worldstreaker had turned around to see this and secretly smirked, she kinda knew he liked her ever since they met. She saw BlindOptions appear in the door way in his Maxi mode and let Miris walk out.

"Golden Rod." He called next. Golden Rod growled softly and walked into the med bay. She hated check ups.

"Don't you two need to go?" Snarl asked Worldstreaker and Aurora Borealis.

"No, not until next month anyways. It isn't really any of your concern." Worldstreaker replied, trying to make it sound nice but true. They turned at the entrance to the med bay and walked deeper into teh corridor. Rooms, lit and unlit line evenly, not too many or too little, too big nor too small, just enough. "These rooms are chambers for wounded soldiers, servants etcetera. The firsst one was Miris's Golden Rod, Aurora and I didn't need to stay here because our wounds weren't so bad. But Miris almost died in that battle and was in stasis lock for about three mega cycles after returning here. We thought we were gonna lose her." She said softly.

"When did this battle take place?" Optimus asked.

"Last night."


	6. Something Bad

**Next Chapter! THe POV changes around a bit, and I apologize.**

**If there's any spelling issues that's because the spell check wasn't working for me.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Last night?" Some mechs gasped.

"Yes, it wasn't long before you guys came, and we're basically still recovering. We have weak spots in our armour thanks to that battle, they had weapons we've face only on Cybertron, the newer generation hasn't, and so, we are easy to kill if you get the right spots." Worldstreaker kept looking forward, not looking back at either of them.

"Yeah, not to mention we're _really_ sore still." Aurora Borealis complained with a small whimper.

"Oh, and _please_ don't mention the battle to our parent's or _anyone_. Please." Worldstreaker turned to face them with a soft smile as a plea, trying to look irrisistable. She turned back around when Optimus nodded, he seemed to by hypnotized by her beauty that he'd agree to everything she said. She exited the tunnel with the others close behind. "This is the arena, for obvious reason it leads to the med bay tunnel. Down there is the clearing where I will fight." The arena was huge, it could seat almost all the Maxibots in the palace and a few from the villages. But whenever she killed a prisoner, the crowd went wild and threw all sorts of jewels and gold coins.

"I still don't think you should fight, what if Alta found your weak spot?" Miris said, which made a pretty good point, her face had a serious expression it, "Then you would regret battling for good, well, I guess it'll be too late since you'll be as good as dead anyways."

Worldstreaker hissed loudly and faced Miris, only a few inches from her face, "LOOK." She started with a seriously p!ssed off expression, Aurora's ears went back as she jumped a little from fear, she's never seen Worldstreaker this angry before, "I've shed more energon that you have in your little life! I'f I beat the other five, I can beat my sixth! So dont even as to try and stop me." Her glossa flicked out of her mouth then in again angrily, she stormed off down the tunnel, snapping at anyone who tried as to even follow. **"I hate being a princess!"** She yelled in spanish halfway down the cave, the mechs tilting their helms in wonder at what she just said.

Optimus went to follow her but Miris put her arm out to block his way, "Let her go, she'll calm down."

"How are you not mad at her for her yelling at you." Jetfire asked, concerned.

"When you live in a palace with three sisters, you basically grow a thick layer of controlled emotion." She looked back at him with a small reasurring smile and he looked away. Miris snickered softly, looking back and lowering her arm. "Come on, you can get a better veiw from the stands." She transformed and quickly swooped up to where the King and Queen sat. "This is the first royal stand, the second one is on the otherside, that's where we sit." She explained once they got up.

"You may think that this is the only arena." Aurora said, her tail swaying back and forth.

"What do you mean, '_only arena'_?" Leobreaker asked, looking at her.

"We don't just have battle arenas. We also have racing arenas and flight obsticle courses, all to prove one thing," She paused, "Pride."

"Pride? Why pride?" Scattershot asked.

"Because with pride, you fight, and when you fight, usually you become a knight. And when you become a knight..." Miris continued for Aurora, "You try to win over the princess."

"Just like in every fairytale!" Lori said through the comlink.

"But this fairytale isn't necessaraly a happy one." Miris said, "They go blind with pride and love that they tried to fight the strongest prisoner in all the Kingdom."

"Who's that?" HotShot asked.

"His name is Anticline, he was supposed to be Worldstreaker's sparkmate," Aurora said, Optimus looked up surprised, "But he went crazy after Worldstreaker refused to bond with him." She shrgged, "Us four have refused to spark bond with every mech that asked to be our sparkmates."

"And every one of those mechs went missing somehow." Miris sighed softly, "I guess it'll be a loooooong time before we find the right mech." The princesses weren't shy of bringing out this information because they were royalty, and for some reason they knew these mechs would understand. Well, some of them.

The Autobots looked at eachother.

Golden Rod walked out of the cave and stretched in her Maxi mode. HotShot looked over as she walked over, "Hey." He said. Golden Rod yawned, "Hey." She covered her mouth as she yawned.

"Nothing wrong?" Miris asked.

"No, Blind' said I was fine, but a bullet is still jammed in my armour and is basically impossible to dig it out with out the right tools, he said." She turned her helm to her left shoulder and looked down at it in pain.

"Here, let me take a look at it." RedAlert said.

"Alright." Golden Rod sighed, still not happy about another medic fussing over her, but too tired to care. She sat ond a large rock and let him look at her shoulder.

"Looks like it was hit by a G43 Spinner. It's deep in her armour but I think I can get it out." He explained, getting up again. He got out what looked like plliers and Golden Rod looked away, flattening her ears.

"I hate being repaired." Golden Rod complained. "Do you need to be in the med bay?" She asked. RedAlert simply shook his head.

"No, I can just get it out, that is, if you're still enough." He said, making her a bit nervous. He took his pliers and gently pushes her head out of the way. The pliers dug into her armour, making Golden Rod wince. RedAlert tried to make it hurt as little as possible, findiing the bullet with the tool he openned it slightly, causing more pain to shoot throug her left side and up her neck. He grabbed hold of it and yanked it out quickly, causing her to bleed energon a little. She hissed loudly and clutched her wound.

"Better?" He asked. Golden Rod calmed down and sighed, nodding softly.

"Why are you so depressed?" Miris asked.

"I honestly don't know." She replied, looking at the ground. HotShot took a step closer to her. RedAlert welded the opening in her armour together, trying to to ruin the opals embedded in it.

"All done." He said proudly then walked back to the group.

"Let's continue, the tour then." Aurora said.

"You guys gotta see the flight course, it's so cool!" Miris said excitedly.

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up." Golden Rod said, bringing her knees up to her cockpit.

"Whatever you say, sis." Aurora shrugged then turned and walked, gesturing the others to follow. Golden Rod felt something was gonna happen soon, during her check up they put her in a short stasis. But what she saw was irrelavant.

"Hey Golden Rod, you feelin' okay?" HotShot walked up to her. Golden Rod looked up at him.

"Not really, I just feel somethin's gonna happen soon, something bad."


	7. Looked Up

Worldstreaker was training herself in the training hall, punching or kicking the crap out of anything she had permission to break. She wasn't the only one in the hall right now, a couple other Maxibots were battle training as well, and dared not to interrupt her session. What she had not noticed was the 'tourists' walking in, she had kicked a punching bag clean off it's chain and into the wall, leaving a large dent as a print. The mechs watched in amazement at how strong she was, especially Optimus.

"Worldstreaker," Aurora piped up.

Worldstreaker didn't seem to hear her out of all the grunting from effort she was doing.

"Worldstreaker!" Aurora said again, a bit louder, still no response, "WORLDSTREAKER!"

"WHAT?!" Worldstreaker shouted, still kicking and punching. Her robotic ears flattened and a face full of strength and effort.

"How long have you've been doing this?" Golden Rod asked.

"One," She grunted, "Mega cycle!"

"Wow, not even I train for half." Golden Rod murmured, no one making out what she had said.

Miris's tank growled and held it embarrassed.

"I think you're hungry, what time is it?" Aurora asked.

"It's like sun touch..." Miris said. The four femme's paused then looked at each other.

"SUN TOUCH!" They all yell at the same time.

"The banquet!" GOlden Rod ran off faster than any other bot, Miris, Aurora and Worldstreaker following. The mechs followed as well, but they had to drive in order to catch up.

"Sun touch?" Optimus asked Worldstreaker.

"The time of day when the sun touches the top of Mount Magma." She explained.

The skidded to a halt once they reached their room. The guys didn't know it was their room so they followed but Worldstreaker shoved them out, "Are you nuts? This is _our_ room! Go to the throne room and my mother and father will lead you to the dining room!" Her optics softened with a small smile, "See you guys there." The large doors shut and Worldstreaker leaped up to a platform, a small cave stretched out in front of her and her berth was there. A small cavity in the wall was her closet like... thing and she took out an armour buffer. She turned it on and pressed it against her armour and started to shine it. The room was round before you entered her berth cave. An opening with a protective shield was very high up in the roof and light filtered through. Vines and tree grew from cracks and holes in the wall, making it look like a little paradise. The caves ranged from eldest to youngest, eldest on top and youngest at bottom.

"IT'S NOT HERE!" Golden Rod freaked out as stuff from her berth cave flew out of the entrance into the clearing. The junk fell near a small pool with a waterfall that started at the top of the main cave.

"Goldy! Calm down!" Worldstreaker finished her buffing, "Now what seems to be missing?"

"My crown! It was here a minute ago!" She put her digits over her mouth worriedly.

"Why aren't you wearing it?" Aurora called down from her berth cave.

"You know I never wear it when I go outside the kingdom!"

"Oh my Primus, Golden Rod, CALM DOWN." Miris said, looking down from the balcony of her cave.

"I can't calm down! I need to look my best for the banquet!" She said, throwing her servos up into the air and landed on her held.

"Aww does someone have a little crush?" Aurora teased in her baby voice, "Wait, let me guess... HotShot?"

"NO!" Golden Rod lied, her cheek plates heated up from embarrassment.

"Stop teasing her, you like someone too, I know it, and you too Miris. Heck even I feel weird around one of the there's anyone to tease it's yourself. Understood?" Worldstreaker scolded in her know-it-all voice.

"Yeah, whatever." Aurora grumbled and disappeared into her cave again.

"Rod, you can ask mother for another one." Worldstreaker cooed.

"I don't want another one, I want _my _crown!" Golden Rod complained.

"Hey, is this it?" Miris walked in, turning something around her digits.

"Yes! Thanks big sis!" Golden Rod rushed towards her and Miris gave the necklace-like crown to her. Golden Rod placed it on her head and looked in a strange mirror mounted on the wall.

Worldstreaker chuckled then helped her littlest sister fix her jewelry. Golden Rod felt like a daughter to her, and Worldstreaker would feel like a mother to her and Miris as well. Not so much Aurora since they were only one vorn apart.

"Now I need to get myself ready." She told herself. Her wings beat and she glided up to her berth cave, landing on the ledge gracefully. She rushed in and put on the jewelry she took of not long ago. In the cavity of the cave, a couple of furs, and scale like strings that hang from your neck.

* * *

After a while the four princesses would've been the most beautiful thing you would ever see. Worldstreaker was the last to leave, her streaks pulsed with anticapation, and the large round gem on her chest glowed with excitment and... a bit of fear. How would the visitors react when they saw them. She bit her bottom lip plate as they approached the dining hall and her face plates heated up nervously. The light of the hall shone through the entrance.

"I don't think I can do this." She said, looking down.

"What? Are you crazy? We have to eat with our guests or mother will be magma-hot mad!" Miris said in a low voice.

"I just can't go in there with all those mechs!" She whispered back.

"Look, if we're going in there, you're coming." Aurora said.

Worldstreaker peeked around the corner. The Autobots were seated on one side of the table, and on the other, several royals were there. Only four empty seats were left, reserved for the princesses. "Not when those mechs are there."

"Is someone shy to be in front of mechs? Remember you've been proposed to seven other mechs? What about the battle tonight? You need to eat your you'll die quicker than you can say princess! So straighten up and fight the shyness!" Golden Rod scolded.

Worldstreaker took a deep breath and nodded, closing her optics, "Okay." She opened them and walked ahead with a brave face on.

As she took one step out of the cave, everybot looked up.


	8. Anticline

Worldstreaker felt awkward, standing in the entrance with her sisters behind her. She seemed frozen as the mechs stared at them with amazed optics as they sat with dazed expressions. Why did some look at them like they were goddesses? She shook her head and snapped out of her embarrassment and slowly walked over to the table, Aurora, Miris and Golden Rod following. Queen Ancient Wings smiled softly at the femmes. Worldstreaker had a very thick string of feathers hanging from her neck and her crown swung back and forth on her forehead as she sat down and looked at her empty plate, trying not to make any optic contact with, guess who, sat in front of her.

"Ahem... erm..." Optimus cleared his throat awkwardly in front of her. He glanced around to make sure no one was looking at them, "Well... you um... certainly look... remarkable..." Worldstreaker's head shot up as if she didn't understand.

"Pardon?" She said softly.

"Um, okay, let me rephrase that... I mean, you look..." His cheek plates heated up brightly, "Beautiful..." He coughed out.

"Thanks..." Worldstreaker mumbled, still slouching and looking at her lap.

"Worldstreaker," The Queen scolded, "Sit straight and lift your chin!"

"Uh, my apologies mother..." She puffed out her chest and lifted her head like her mother had asked. She still didn't look at Optimus though. Her sensitive robotic ears twitched towards Miris as she whispered gossip into Aurora's ear and they both giggled softly. Worldstreaker just secretly rolled her optics and kept looking down at her silver plate. She could see her reflection and she stared at it, why was she so shy around him? What did she feel when their optics first met. He really didn't look more than five vorns older than her. Heck, once her mother was sparked with her father about a month after she was protoformed. her mother was only nine-teen vorns older than her. But her thoughts were interrupted with her father's booming voice.

"Time to feast!" He called out, and almost instantly Maxibots holding platters poured out of the kitchen doors. The band started to play soothing music as the bots placed the platters of energon and strange liquids and edible items on the long table. Worldstreaker had the liberty to look up at Optimus and saw him looking at the strange foods and she giggled.

"Don't worry, it's all made up of energon and metals, just because we ran away from Cybertron doesn't mean we forgot your recipies." She smiled at him as he looked up, smiling back. But after a couple nano clicks she broke their lock and carefully picked out what to eat. A bot came around and poured energon into crystal glasses on the corner of their plates.

"You guys are allowed to eat whenever you know." Miris said to the Autobots, they were thinking that they should wait until the Queen started eating.

"She's right, it's fine, it's not always when the Queen has to start eating." Queen Ancient Wings said.

"Your Majesty, how long have your kind been living on this planet?" Vector Prime asked, careful not to threaten them.

"About a vorn after the war on Cybertron started we fled." She replied.

"Surplus Alpha had no name at the time, it was a nameless planet before we took over. You see, how we have these furs, feathers and other stuff is because there used to be organic life on this planet." Worldstreaker explained, everyone's attention turning to her.

"_Used_?" Wingsaber asked.

"Well, yes and no," Aurora continued for her, "There still is, but on the SnapBranch Kingdom, or as you'll probably like to call it, the Forest Kingdom has plenty or prey. It's great practice of battle and hunting skills for the SnapBranchees." Leobreaker looked at her, astonished.

"In the LavaRiver kingdom, aka the Desert kingdom or Volcano Kingdom, had only birds and burrowing creatures." Golden Rod said.

"And the FrozenWaters Kingdom or the Ice Kingdom has creatures underneath the ice, basically their whole kingdom is floating on frozen water. And there's only one creature that lives on top." Miris said.

"And what creature would that be?" JetFire asked.

"We don't know, but they're white and black." Miris said.

"Penguins?!" A new human voice said through one of the comlinks.

"Penguins?" The four princesses looked at eachother, confused, "What the scrap are penguins?"

"Um, bird, the size of humans, black, white, looks like they're wearing a suit?" The human squeaked.

"That's Coby, our other human friend on earth." Optimus explained.

Worldstreaker gaped, not knowing what to say but understood. "Okay then, penguins live there." She shoved a fork of food into her mouth and chewed politely, and with that move they all suddenly began to eat like she was the queen._ Why did they do that? They all had the queen's permission!_ She thought as she shoved another fork-full of food into her mouth again.

She looked to her right to see that Golden Rod had worked up a conversation with HotShot, apparently with a big smile too. Miris was talking to JetFire a little before continuing eating. Aurora and Leobreaker literally just broke out into a conversation.

"So... about the battle tonight." Optimus started, glancing up at Worldstreaker, "Who are you versing again?"

"I was gonna verse Alta, but I changed it to um..." Worldstreaker leaned in a little so the other's wouldn't hear, "Anticline." But it didn't work because the music instantly stopped and one of her sister's slammed one of their fists onto the table.

"ANTICLINE?!" They burst out.

"Why would you verse him!? He's crazy, mad, _Loco!_" Miris mentioned.

"He'd kill you in one snap of his jaws! But since he's mad at you his stare will make you burst into flames!" Golden Rod snarled.

"Who's Anticline and why is he mad at you?" Scattershot asked.

"Ugh," Worldstreaker looked away, her ears flattened, "Anticline was supposed to be my sparkmate." Optimus looked at her, partly disappointed and partly confused, his pistons tensing. "But I refused for I did not like him one bit." She said as she glanced at him all tensed up and he relaxed, "He went mad and tried forcing me to sparkbond with him, but I still refused. But that didn't stop him from physically trying to sparkbond. He literally almost tore my armour off."

"Wow, guy must've been desperate." Leobreaker murmured to Snarl and Aurora shushed them.

"But it was soon after the guards came and took him away, leaving me in the dust." She had a blank look in her optics as if she was in the scene, "After that he changed. His armour is now black, not yellow like the sun anymore, and it lets off and eerie black mist, as if he's a spirit. He lost his ability to transform into either of his forms, so he stayed a beast forever. And now, you can still hear his loud roar saying 'I'll get you Worldstreaker, if it's the last thing I do!', that's why I never walk withing three tail lengths of the stockades."

"Wow, that must've been harsh." Coby had heard her story.

Worldstreaker lowered her head and a low rumble escaped her throat, "You know... I'm not really all that hungry." She said as she pushed her chair out from underneath the table and got up, walking away. Queen Ancient Wings knew she was depressed and let her leave.

"Please do not ask her what had happened in her past, it makes her depressed and sad, and she will want to be alone for a long time. She doesn't like talking about her past at all to other bots." She mentioned and the mechs nod in understanding.

From then on the music had started again and they ate in silence. Not a single peep out of any of them.

Worldstreaker had taken off her feather lace and jewelry, the only things left was the diamonds embedded in her dark-gold armour. She sat on her berth and brought her knees up to her cockpit, hugging them. Her streaks and gem faded offline and she started to weep softly at the painful memories she had just let out to the group of mechs. Her golden optics were dimmed and leaking energon tears of sadness and pain. Pretty soon the light that filtered in from the glass ceiling of the main room cave had turned into moonlight.

Her battle with Anticline, was near.


	9. Heads Will Roll

Worldstreaker didn't look up.

**"Worldstreaker! Look at me when I'm talking to you!"** Aurora snapped.

**"You're not the queen!"** Worldstreaker hissed, **"I'm older than you! You should watch what you say."**

**"Look, I'm trying to persuade you into not battling tonight!"** She replied.

**"Well it ain't working!"** Worldstreaker stood up and crossed her arms over her chest, **"It's time to end my feud with Anticline!"** It had seemed like ages before it happened, but she had to get ready for the battle, **"I gotta go and get ready."** She pushed past her sisters and leaped off her cave landing balcony and landed harshly. But it didn't bother her. Opening the doors to leave she looked back at them, **"I'm sorry."** She hadn't talking in spanish for so long, it seems like she had forgotten about it. She left.

It took a while to navigate through the labyrinth of caves to get to the arena entrance. She saw armour ready for her and layed out on a stone step. It gleamed the same way her armour did, and it was the same color. Even though she rarely used it in battle, she knew this one would be hard, especially with the weak spots she had. Bots had started to flood the arena seats and started cheering her name after she placed the armour over hers. She looked at the last piece, a helmet, hand crafted from Blind himself. He was never a good blacksmith, but this was specifically made just for her, with the help of some other blacksmiths. She looked at it, the gem on the front for the forehead glowed brightly for her. Carefully and slowly she lifted it over her head and placed it on top of her helm. With a sigh she closed her optics, she took a deep breath then opened them again and face the entrance. She walked towards it and emerged from the shadows, flattening her ears with a brave look on her face, tail lashing, she glanced around the arena and spotted her sisters, with the mechs, watching her as the crowd erupted into cheers. The caged door at the other side of the arena slowly lifted and Worldstreaker narrowed her optics a slight. A load blood curdling roar came out of the entrance and two blood-red, glowing optics appeared, followed by a large body with feather-like wings and a lion's tail. Anticline.

His Maxi mode was larger than her, stronger, it was a griffin. Once he saw her he hissed and Worldstreaker hissed back, her glossa flicking out of her mouth. The Autobots watched in fear and amazement at what she was facing. Anticline had four chains wrapped around his legs, and on extra around his neck, attached to the wall so he wouldn't attack without the Queen's say so. Ancient Wings raised a servo to silence the crowd and every bot silenced and turned their attention to her. She rose from her seat and spoke calmly and a bit worriedly if you listened hard.

"Citizens of the LavaRiver Kingdom," She began, "Welcome, to the battle arena, today we have an interesting match." Her gaze dropped to the clearing, "My daughter, Princess Worldstreaker is up against her old friend," But she stopped as Worldstreaker hissed loudly, glaring at Anticline, "My mistake, I mean _enemy," _She corrected, "Anticline!" Ancient Wings sat down and King Blood Dragon rose to speak next.

"Heed the warning of any energon splatter, if you're squeamish, look away." He said, but the entire crowd chuckled and it echoed around, even the king himself chuckled, "Heh, who am I kidding? The goreyier the better." He sat back down.

**"FIGHT!"** The queen commanded in spanish. A force field surrounded the ring and almost instantly the chains on Anticline's armour released and he charged straight at Worldstreaker with a loud screech. Optimus jerked forward, stretching out his hand slightly, worried. Golden Rod gasped then hid behind HotShot who looked at her surprised. She just glanced at him before looking back. Worldstreaker transformed into her Maxi mode and roared loudly, thick, lava-like fire bursting out of her mouth. The liquid fire hit Anticline in the side and he screeched in pain, plopping to the ground squirming to get rid of the burning sensation. The crowed cheering her name again.

**"Ha! You're not as tough as I remember, weakling!" **She snarled.

"Don't threaten him!" Miris said so only the Autobots could hear.

"What's she saying?" JetFire asked.

"She's threatening him with words, calling him a weakling, she hasn't been around for his battles, and therefore she doesn't know threats only makes him stronger." She put a servo over her mouth as Anticline got up. He shook himself as metal melted and fell of his side.

**"You think you can defeat me that easily?"** He said, he never, EVER talked during a battle, and the crowd silenced.

"I can hurt you, and I WILL hurt you!" Worldstreaker said in english, her teeth bared and she stood on her hind legs, with a loud roar she screamed to the heavens, "Cyber key power!" A black cyber key came down and plugged into her system. The Autobots watched. A mace with larger menacing spike attached to the tip of her tail and the gold in her optics melted into a black just like her father's. A loud roar escaped her mouth as her crown of horns grew into sinister long blades and her teeth grew longer. Her talons were sharper and longer, and the ridge of her wings grew spikes. She landed back down on her front talons and growled, with a new noise mixed in. She really was a beast. Optimus's optics tinkled with anticipation for her to win and wonder for her ultimate form. "You were always a bad bot! Everyday, killing prisoners, scaring off my friends, taking me away from my sisters or time to myself. I never had the time to care for my kingdom! All for your selfish. Little. Plans." This made Anticline stop and close his mouth. He lifted his head slightly.

**"I loved you more than anyone else could love a bot, especially a princess like you. I wanted to be with you forever and always. I wanted to have a sparkling with you, I wanted you to see a life outside of the palace. I wanted to rule the kingdom with you, to make the right decisions, to keep this world in order as it has been for seven vorns." **He partly lied, **"I wanted to treat you like you were the only femme in the world. But that all changed when you refused to sparkbond with me."** His optics started to glow red, **"And now I want you to suffer like I did."** He bared his teeth again and the claws of his lion-like hind legs unseathed and like a blur her grabbed her by the throat hard. **"Through pain."** He through her at the force field and it electricuted her. The force field was especially made so that no bot could forfeit from the battle.

"NO!" Golden Rod said, she leaped from behind HotShot and ran towards the clearing but Miris and Aurora had to hold her back. They struggled and realized how strong the femme was now. They need HotShot and JetFire to help pull her back.

"AGHHH!" Worldstreaker yowled loudly as the shock got to her systems. It stopped and she slowly peeled off the field and fell to teh ground, still. The princesses and Autobot paused as she was still and Anticline walked over to her limp body. He stared down to see her side slowly lifting and falling. Queen Ancient Wings and King Blood Dragon slowly lifted from their seats and watched.

Anticline put a pede on her neck gently.

"He's going to break her neck!" Golden Rod said, she managed to break out of their grip and race down the stairs, transforming into her maxi mode.

"Golden Rod!" Miris said as her little sister leaped towards the force field. She braced herself and put her chin down, ramming into the shield. The crowd went silent, and the sound of shattering glass echoed around the area as she broke through. She flew into Anticline's good side, barreling them over. Then the crowd suddenly erupted into more and louder cheers than ever before. She snarled at Anticline fiercely.

"YOU WILL NOT HURT HER ANYMORE THAN YOU ALREADY HAVE!" Five blades slid out of the end of her tail and she stabbed his hind leg, he hissed in pain and threw her off.

"We need to help her." Aurora said before transforming into her maxi mode and leaping into the same hole. Miris followed and screeched loudly, diving in after her. Aurora didn't hesitate to latch onto Anticline's throat with her sharp teeth and hang there with him clawing at her crazily. "Can't hit what you can't see!" She teased through a closed jaw. Her whip like tail wrapped around his throat and she tightened it hard, attempting to choke him. He started to wildly throw his head around and loosen Aurora just enough so that he could tug her off. Miris swooped in and clawed at his optics madly, shattering one so that he had a blind side. Anticline yowled sharply in pain, feeling his empty sensor. JetFire had winced at the sight and the rest struggled to look away. It looked like Scattershot was about to lose his dinner.

Golden Rod spotted Worldstreaker moving, but she wasn't the first to spot her. Anticline's good optic had seen her alive and he charged towards her, ignoring any little scratch he got from Aurora or Miris. He roared and flared his wings as his talons ripped through her extra armour. No one had said anything about a fair fight. He wanted her dead so badly, as payback for what she had done to him so many vorns ago. Golden Rod couldn't bear to look at her sister in pain and instantly sprung into action, stabbing his back with the blades of her tail going deep under her armour and into his protoform. He roared and turned around, only to have his wings torn off by-

"Worldstreaker!" Golden Rod yelped. Worldstreaker roared loudly at Anticline and bit his throat, pushing and pinning him to the ground.

"I guess you've must've seen my... armour-less battles." She snickered as she bit down harder. Anticline's optics widened, he had seen ever battle from the cave in his cell, her wins were without her armour, she never needed it until now. "Heh, blind as ever." She pulled, but kept his body pinned to the ground. Optimus watched in horror as Anticline's neck started to split from his body. Wires were torn apart and suddenly, his whole head was torn right from his shoulders and clamped in Worldstreaker's jaws. The crowd gasped, then after a moment cheers were flooding every square inch of the arena. Worldstreaker opened her jaws and let the limp helm of Anticline's body fall into the dust. Energon poured everywhere but Worldstreaker didn't care one less. The King and Queen stood up quickly, never before had Worldstreaker killed in such a violent way. The shield lowered and the crowd was even louder. Worldstreaker panted hard and transformed.

"Worldstreaker?" GOlden Rod asked softly. Worldstreaker fell to her knees then collapsed onto the ground, her extra armour falling off her body. Golden Rod noticed a large blade stuck in her side that almost went all the way through her. "Worldstreaker!"


	10. Wires

**TEN CHAPTERS HOLY SHIZZLE, sorry it took a while!**

**Hope ya like it :3**

* * *

Worldstreaker had passed out due to a special venomous blade in her side, causing her systems to malfunction and offline. It wouldn't taken much more power for her spark to extinguish though. Anticline must've still cared for her not to have killed her. Optimus and the others had all ran into the ring and looked at the fallen princess. His optics saddened.

"Primus help her." Miris's blue streaks pulsed slowly as the gem on her chest had swirled patterns of assorted colors. She looked down and shut her **optics** tight, JetFire walked up and put a servo on her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"You were exceptionally brave, Golden Rod," Aurora said, Golden Rod started to weep softly and dropped to her knees, "And so was she."

"She was like a second mother to me." Golden Rod softly cried.

**"GET OUT OF THE WAY!"** BlindOptions's booming voice echoed around the ring as he rushed in with a box of medical equipment. He got on his knee and quickly inspected his sister's wounds. Mumbling words out of his mouth, he frantically dug through his box to find the right tool. A couple of grunts and shoves later, he pulled out a suture type blow torch and widened the torn armour around the long blade. He finished with a satisfied look and put his torch away, and ever so carefully and gently, he slowly clingged his hands to the blade, and pull it out, trying to make it hurt as little as possible. Once the whole thing was out, he had to pour a special kind of liquid into her wound to get rid of the venom. He closed the deep wound and repaired her armour. **"Help me take her to the med bay."** He transformed into his Maxi mode and gently nudged her over his snout. Aurora and Golden Rod had lifted her other half onto him, and Miris helped with the wings. BlindOptions checked twice to see if she was securely on his back and shot forward into the tunnel. Everyone in the crowd had poured out of their seats and left the arena dark and silent.

Golden Rod cursed in spanish and bounded off in another direction, upset.

"Golden Rod!" Miris followed her. Aurora just rolled her optics and walked out of the arena.

"If only it was luck that came to us instead of hate..." She mumbled so that the bots could hear. About halfway down the cave a frustrated roar echoed through it and Aurora perked her ears. She started to run with the Autobots following her.

**"What is it now?" **Aurora scowled lowly. She skidded to a halt to see BlindOptions. In the air. Tangled in cables. She couldn't help but laugh at him, "Wow, you seem _wired_ up!"

"Ha ha, very funny," Blind said sarcastically, "Now get me down." He ordered calmly.

"Whatever you say, oh so powerful prince." Aurora did a stupid bow with a a big smile, she leaped up to a cat walk and leaped onto his back, trying to cut or untangle the wires. The Autobots stopped and watched. It took about six or seven cycles just to get ONE untied. Miris walked in through the entrance and face servoed. She took out a couple blades and scanned the thick wires. She brought her arm to her other side then threw the blades at amazing speed, each slicing through a wire and making BlindOptions fall and hit the ground, Aurora landing on top of the pile. They both groaned and Miris giggled.

"Maybe a bit of WARNING next time?" BlindOptions groaned.

"Pfft, yeah right, it's funnier this way." Miris said with a chuckle. She walked over and helped him get the wires off his systems.

"Red Alert," He said, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but could you start to repair Worldstreaker while I'm getting out of this?"

"Sure thing." Red Alert replied.

"She's in that room." Blind pointed a digit towards a room that had sparking light coming out of it, and shocking wires sounded through. Red Alert walked through and gasped at what he saw. Worldstreaker was attached to several thick wires, high up in the chamber, her armour plating on her arms and legs were gone, showing the main protoform inside. Only her servos and shoulders had armour. The armour under her chest was gone, and her tank had been removed for repairs. You could see a spinal cord like protoform, her chest plates were on, for that had to be done later. Her tail was still attached onto her body. One of her optics was busted and more wires sparked. Optimus and the crew had walked in to see her as well. It was horrific. She looked like a lab experiment that the Decepticons usually did to the prisoner bots. She was alive though, the glow of her spark shown from underneath her chest plates with a bright green light, they didn't have the same blue spark as the Autobots anymore. Ever since they evolved again for a second time.

"I see you found how we heal our bots." Golden Rod walked up from behind the mechs, making them all jump, "We don't heal our kind like Cybertronians used to. We found cures to suit our type."

"But why didn't you stick to the cures we had?" Red Alert asked.

"Isn't it obvious? We ran brough very, very little, and eventually we evolved into a stronger type. Face it, in order to heal beasts like us, you need to take drastic measures." She explained.

"I don't think you're a beast." Hot Shot piped up, Golden Rod sighed before he finished.

"What you saw earlier today was just a part of what we can do." Golden Rod left them wondering and leaped up onto a really high platform that leveled with Worldstreaker's leverage. She pulled a small lever and the wires gently lowered Worldstreaker so that she hovered right above the ground. The wires sent a wave of electricity down to Worldstreaker's body, booting her systems a bit. Her optics, including the busted one glinted and lit up, but her bad one had a white light behind it, the sensor apparently. Her helm lifted and her optics adjusted to the setting. Her sensor fully onlined and she scanned the area. Seeing the Autobots her expression changed.

"Get them out of here... I don't want anyone to see me like this." She turned her helm away with a pained expression.

Golden Rod landed beside her, making sure that the wires were hook properly and tight onto her systems, "Red Alerts going to repair your systems." She said as she did.

"No, only BlindOptions is allowed to see me like this, he has been for the last nine times." Worldstreaker insisted.

"Snap out of it Worldstreaker!" Golden Rod snarled, bearing her teeth, "You have to live, or else the kingdom will be in peril!"

"What do mean 'in peril'?" Optimus asked.

"She is the eldest of the four princesses. She has had more training to become the best and strongest queen ever. If she dies, the kingdom will go bizerk!" She said with a worried tone.

"Then we won't let her." Optimus said, he signaled Red Alert to get working but Worldstreaker just snorted and forced her systems to offline until he was done.

Golden Rod got a shock from the electricity that struggled to empty into her systems, "Oh, Worldstreaker's going to over power the systems." She leaped back up to the same control panel and searched for the power down button. She started to get nervous until she felt a servo on her shoulder.

"Let me see." It was Hot Shot. He smiled softly at her then she stepped aside to let him look at the control panel. He seemed to have seen this kind of thing before because he instantly pressed a button and the whirring sounds of the powering down sequence echoed through-out the carved out chamber.

"Oh..." Golden Rod said, a bit foolish.

"Hey, we all make mistakes." He tried to cheer her up. She smiled softly and looked up at him.

"Thanks." She jumped down and landed silently, she rushed out to go and help BlindOptions. She felt weird around Hot Shot most of the time.

"This is getting creepy." Wingsaber said, "Isn't this how Decepticons tested on us?"

"Yes, but it's worse than this. There aren't any lasers or giant syringes." JetFire said, "I haven't seen one but one of my partners witnessed one."

Loud complaining and chatter sounded from the hall where the others were. The sound of items falling from shelves and clanking together had echoed around as well.

"OW! Watch where you step, thunder foot!" Aurora yowled.

"Well I'm sorry, did I damage your rainbow armour?" Miris teased.

"It isn't rainbow! They shift the colors of the slaggin' Northern Lights!" Aurora snapped back.

"Stop bickering and help me put this stuff back!" BlindOptions said.

"Whatever you say Prince!" Golden Rod scowled.

"Don't," BlindOptions paused for an evil effect, "Start with me woman!" He earned a loud hiss from Golden Rod.

"Well it sound like the get along well." Leobreaker said sarcastically. Aurora and Golden Rod flashed by the door way, each holding something then ran back the other to get more.

"Too bad Worldstreaker can't join the fun." Snarl said with a shrug.

"I thought they should be quiet in a med bay." Landmine said.

"Apparently not." Optimus replied.

"Don't put that there!" BlindOptions yelped, but it was too late, more clattering of items sounded.

"Maybe an earlier warn would sa vice!" Miris growled loudly. The Autobots chuckled. This is exactly how things went back on Cybertron with some bots. More yelling and scolding echoed through-out the chamber as Worldstreaker was being repaired. The wires were still sparking at the top but Red Alert ignored it. It was just power being transferred and all. He kept working, placing some armour back onto her protoform.

"OW!" BlindOptions yelped as a heavy medical tool dropped on his head "Miris!"

"Sorry!" She replied with a small laugh. The Autobots listened with amusement.


	11. Reorganization

Golden Rod tumbled out of the entrance and sat up, shaking her spear like helm. Her Maxi mode was smaller than her robot mode and she like it that way. Worldstreaker was awake and saw this, trying not to laugh.

"Miris! That hurt!" Golden Rod said as she ran back in, her red streaks pulsing angrily. Worldstreaker made an amused purr like grumble in her chest from humor. It made Red Alert jump a like, since she hadn't made a noise in a long time. Her tank had been placed back in its spot, and the protective protoform around it had been replaced. It would still be a while until her armor was fixed and buffed. She tried to ignore the way Optimus looked at her with concern whenever the wires sparked as she winced. She offlined her optics and kept her spark beat as steady as possible. Her small ears perked underneath her horns and she listened to the nonsense happening in the main bay. Red Alert finished with her entire body except her face. He stood up and lifted her chin carefully, turning her head to the side a bit so that he could examine her optic.

"Online your optics please, princess." He said gently. Worldstreaker obeyed but she couldn't stop the flickering in her bad optic from damage, "Hmm... Nothing _too_ serious, but it will take a while to fix a delicate part of the autobot face."

"I know." Worldstreaker said, again, making him jump. She didn't talk ever since he began working on her. She felt stinging pain as he turned on his blow torch, and it didn't even touch her yet.

"Please your highness, stay still." Red Alert said and she tried not to move too much from the pain.

"I hate the doctor." Worldstreaker mumbled and Red Alert frowned although he was used to it.

"Almost done." The torch flickered off and he tapped to glass to make sure it was firm. "Alright," He put the tool and away then nodded slightly, "Finished."

"Blind Options will disconnect my systems from these wires. I just hope they'll finish what ever the slag they're doing in there." Worldstreaker onlined her optics and turned her head to the main room entrance with a whole bunch of clattering commotion. A blast of fire came out and stopped at a short distance. A roar was mixed in with it.

"Aurora!" BlindOptions's deep voice yowled at her younger sister, "You dropped a systems converter on my tail! And that thing weighs a ton!" Worldstreaker couldn't help but giggle. Aurora was one of the most clumsiest of the four, after Miris of course, who should be named the queen of clumsiness. Some of the mechs smiled at this too, and at her reaction. She hasn't been happy all day. "Leave it alone! I'll remove it!"

"King of Grumpiness, eh?" Golden Rod scowled as she paused at the entrance, looking back at her brother, "Is she fully repaired?" She turned her head to Red Alert.

He nodded and she looked up at the platform, flattening her ears as she jumped, practically flying up and landing on it silently. Her red streaks pulsed as she punched in a code to disconnect the wires.

**DISCONNECTING ELECTRICAL SYSTEM FROM CODE NAME: 'WORLDSTREAKER'** A robotic feminine voice pierced the silence and the loud sounds of wires sparking and systems shutting off. The wires disconnected and Worldstreaker fell on her knees, the connections sparking before elevating into a cavity in the ceiling. Golden Rod jumped down and stood up straight, in her robot mode of course.

"Can you transform into your Maxi mode?" She asked, tilting her head.

"I think so." Worldstreaker on all fours, her pedes and servos whilst transforming into her Maxi mode. Parts shifted and gears whirred as the sounds of her metal plating turned into something more sinister.

"Okay, how about vehicle mode?" Golden Rod asked, the Autobots looked at her with confused looks.

"Vehicle mode? You have vehicle modes?" Hot Shot asked in amazement.

"Why else would they give us the official name of 'Thirdformers'?" Golden Rod shrugged.

Worldstreaker rolled her optics and transformed into her vehicle mode, her doors shutting when she was finished. "I haven't used this for such a long time." A dark gold farari stood there, the orange streaks pulsed slowly as this alien car turned on her headlights. "Not bad." She mumbled. Steering her wheels and revving her engine seemed to work perfectly fine. Optimus seemed still as she did, wonder struck.

"Looks like all her systems are functional." Golden Rod said.

"Wow. For a princess you know a lot about medical stuff." Hot Shot commented, basically in a flirtish way.

"Thanks, I hear BlindOptions teaching his apprentice when I walk by and pick up some of his stuff." Golden Rod said with a wave of her tail, noticing the way he said it.

"Hate to break up the love fest, but..." Worldstreaker interrupted them and transformed, hopefully embarrassing at least Goldy, "What the slag was going on in there?"

"Miris knocking over pretty much every shelf, on 'accident'." Golden Rod mimicked the quotation marks as if Miris did that on purpose.

"Look out!" BlindOptions yelped as Aurora and Miris bumped into eachother. They were holding a huge pile of supplies and it was all over the floor now. A silver platter looking item rolled into the wire room and circled at Worldstreaker's and Golden Rod's pedes. They both looked at it then looked back bat the entrance, both face servoing.

"Let's go help them." Golden Rod said, looking at the entrance.

"Good idea. You guys can help if you want." Worldstreaker looked back at Optimus and the others. He nodded and Worldstreaker followed Golden rod into the main bay.

**"Miris! I said put that over there!"** BlindOptions scolded in Spanish as the others walked through the doorway.

**"Blind! Shut up already! We aren't a super ninja at medical scrap!"** Worldstreaker hissed at him, she transformed and slowly flew around, picking stuff up and placing them back on the shelves.

"What language are they speaking?" Wingsaber asked.

"Spanish, it's a language we copied from earth, along with a couple others." Golden Rod said.

"So, you've heard of earth?" Scattershot asked.

"Yup." She simply said. "But most of it is just scolding and... stuff I shall not mention." All the mechs blinked at her statement.

"So, how can we help?" Snarl asked.

"You can start by piling stuff for us to take away, especially the broken stuff." Miris paused and hovered in the air in front of them, she turned an accusing gaze towards Aurora and she caught her's. She flattened her ears with a loud and hateful hiss before continued her work. Leobreaker looked at her with a slightly pitiful look.

Aurora glanced at him before looking away and running to the far side of the room. Worldstreaker hovered close to the ground and lowered her large helm, opening and closing her jaws on something large and heavy. She lifted her helm and rose higher into the air. Golden Rod leaped onto the top shelf that seemed like three miles up or something like that. She stretched out into the dark ceiling and waited for Worldstreaker to finally arrive at the top. Worldstreaker was slowed down by the object in her jaws. She felt it start to slip and turned her head back and put in between her wings. It still slowed her down but trusted her wings to keep it in place. But it still slipped and she couldn't grab it in time and it fell, plummeting towards the ground.

"Look out!" Aurora said as she darted from the spot it was going to land, if she hadn't moved that spot would have been her. Miris squawked as it dropped right past her, clipping some of her feather like armor. It hit the ground and Aurora skidded to a halt behind something. JetFire and Vector Prime shielded their faces as debris went flying everywhere, taking up most of the flying space. A sharp piece went rocketing towards Miris and her optics widened.

"MIRIS!" JetFire yelled as he looked up. He liked her, he hated to admit something like that. The shard hit Miris, right in the wing and sent her tumbling through the air into a wall with a loud screech.

"Miris!" Aurora perked her ears and ran out from behind the object, but she couldn't try to catch her, she was still to high in the air, "Someone catch her!" She looked towards the mechs, basically aiming her burst out to JetFire. He nodded, knowing what she meant and transformed. With a burst of his flame from his boosters he shot through the air.

"I'm coming Miris!" His voice echoed throughout the cave and Miris turned her helm weakly towards him. She landed on top of him and he turned and went to land. He transformed a couple inches from the ground and carried Miris in his arms. She was in her maxi mode and that made her lighter and WAY easier to carry.

_Now ain't that adorable..._ Worldstreaker thought with a small smile. No, it wasn't her intention to drop that thing, but after what she just saw, she thought it was a good idea at first.


	12. Traps and Secrets

Worldstreaker felt something sharp dig into her back armour, she roared in pain and everyone looked up. She looked to see what was on her back and her optics widened to see Golden Rod glaring at her.

"How could you!?" Golden Rod hissed, the six fins on her back quivered and made a rattle like noise.

"Did it look like I intended to drop that... THING?" Worldstreaker made a noise like she was about to breathe her deadly fire. Her yellow optics full of rage and apology.

"Well it did when you didn't go and catch it!" Her littlest sister snarled as she jumped off her back and leaped shelf to shelf until she hit the ground. Worldstreaker stayed in her spot and hung her head shamefully.

"Bring her to a berth, I'll see what I can do." She flicked around one of her ears and head BlindOptions's deep voice. She sighed and looked up to the skylight. It was the middle of the night and the moon was high in the sky. She looked back down to see everyone's attention turned away and went up to the latch on the great window. Then, with a small squeak it opened just enough for her to squeeze out. She accidentally slammed it shut and ran away from it quickly before they started to search for her. Obviously she caught their attention. The night was so quiet as she ran, ran from the volcano, from home. What had she done? She's almost killed her younger sisters, and she thought it was a _good_ thing. All for something she shouldn't poke her snout in. But then she thought about her other sisters... Golden Rod's huge secret as well... Shutting her optics tight, she felt tears well up in them as she slowed to a trot, her talons digging into the ground as her tail started to drag on the ground. Her helm was raised up to the dark sky as she opened her optic sensors. She saw a couple shooting stars and they looked as if the sky was crying for her. With a flash of orange, pulsing patterns, she opened her wings and flew up to a cliff side, bringing a bit of sand into the air with her. She sat down and closed her wings, looking up to the dark atmosphere. Letting some tears fall she began to sing a lullaby from her sparklinghood.

"On the first page of our story, the future seemed so bright. Then the saint turned out so evil, I don't know why I'm still surprised..." She sang sadly, "Even angels have, their wicked schemes. And you take that, to new extremes. But you'll always be my hero, even though you've lost your mind..." That song was mainly pointed to herself for all the crimes she had committed, even though they were just accident. More tears fell, followed by more as she kept singing it over and over again.

"Well I don't usually give out As for singing skills, but hey, it works." A mech voice sounded behind her. "You have a gift my friend."

Worldstreaker shot her helm around, "Femme's don't like mechs who watch them you know." A black and orange mech stood a couple wing lengths behind her, leaning against a large rock. "Get away from me." She said warningly as he stood straight.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you. I'm only here to offer you a deal." He said.

"Well I'm not into anything you're selling." She said with a hiss, "Now, leave me alone."

"Fine, but at least you should know my name." The mech cocked up his head a little, "My name is Sideways."

"Sideways? Is that a hysterical name? Like calling a wide mech Skyscraper, or an old mech Strength?" Worldstreaker turned her head back only until she could see him.

"Hmph, someone's in a bad mood." Sideways huffed and crossed his arms.

"Uhh, listen, I am having a bad day. So I suggest you get the slag away from me before you start staining the sand." She bared her teeth with a hiss, her lip plates parted to spit a small bit of magma like fire onto the ground, and literally start dissolving into it. Sideways took a step back.

"A creature like earth's creature, always protecting their territory... better get out of here..." He thought out loud and transformed, taking off. Worldstreaker made a grumble in her throat. Hearing the hum of vehicles approach she instantly knew who it was.

"Great," She said to herself. Quickly she looked around and saw a small cavern, without a second thought she bolted towards it and jumped in. She turned off anything that emitted light on her body, but not her optics of course. It became so dark she couldn't see where she was falling. She opened her large wings bur they scraped the walls of the cavern and she tried to hold in her roars of pain. But her wings slowed her down by 60% and she finally made it to the ground. Making the landing as quiet as possible she still made the ground shake a bit.

"I heard something over here!" She heard a voice that sounded like Aurora's. With a small gasp, Worldstreaker ran deeper into the cavern, away from an opening in the side of the cliff where light filtered through. Rocks had stubbed her talons a couple times as she felt something snap on her ankle, something like string. String. She knew this cavern. She remembered it. Thugs from a nearby city had set traps here... at the entrance to Oblivious City. The most reckless city in all of Surplus Alpha.

"Oh no..." She whimpered as the string was zipped away and the sound of rumbling caused dust to fall from the outer ridges to the ground on the dark level. Worldstreaker opened and beat her wings again as the walls started to close in. What kind of twisted trap was this?! Going faster and higher, she was determined to get out of this death hole. The cliff sides blocked out the sounds from the mechs and femmes looking for her, but the space became unbelievingly tight as she approached the ending. And with a triumphant roar, she burst out of the cavern at a high speed at the second it closed together. Landing and skidding to a halt, Worldstreaker panted as the dust cleared to find herself at the top of the cliffs instead of the bottom.

"WHAT THE SLAG?!" Golden Rod's voice pierced through the silent night air as the rumbling stopped, "There was an entrance there a minute ago! Where'd it go?"

"Goldy, calm down, remember, that was the entrance to Oblivious City, who knows where those thieves could be." Aurora said with a worried tone.

"Hey, at least the entrance is closed. We don't have to worry." Golden Rod said reassuringly.

"Hey guys! I found her!" Scattershot yelled down from the top. Him, Hot Shot and Red Alert were all scouted at the top of the cliff and Scattershot spotted Worldstreaker limping towards a cave.

Worldstreaker trotted for a step once she heard Scattershot. Great, her alone time blown. She spread herself on a rock and noticed her air tanks wheezing a bit from flying to sudden and fast. Offlining her optics, she heard the three mechs driving closer to her location and she onlined her optics again, weakly turning her head towards the entrance. Closer and closer they got. Transforming at the entrance, Worldstreaker let smoked pour from her mouth and nostritical sensors. Golden Rod appeared behind Hot Shot and Worldstreaker's optics widened a little, the smoke stopped flowing. Instead she growled and slithered off the rock, hesitating from pain in her back leg before moving on, deeper.

"Wait, Worldstreaker!" Golden Rod's helpless cry echoed through the cave. Worldstreaker stopped and looked back at her, "Miris's injuries was an accident!"

"Then why did you yell at me?! Saying that it was my fault?!" Worldstreaker turned around fully and the smoke fall started up again. "It's always my fault... that rock fall was my fault, half the village's destruction, my fault..." She paused before continuing, "Shika's death... my fault..."

* * *

**If you were wondering what song she was singing it's called love the way you lie, it's the original begging part and usually is called 'You'll always be my hero'.**

**REVIEW/FAV!**


	13. Tired

"Who's Shika?" Red Alert popped into teh conversation.

"Nothing of your concern." Worldstreaker said lightly, seeing that Red Alert began to give her a glare she quickly rephrased teh sentence, "It's confidential information at the moment." Shaking her head softly his gaze softened and she sighed in her head of relief.

"Come back to the palace. It's almost sunrise." Golden Rod said. Worldstreaker made a low growl like sound and snorted a spurt of flame and slithered after her smallest sister out of the cave's wide mouth. "Let's meet with the others at teh bottom."

"Ugh, alright." Worldstreaker replied. Hot Shot, Scattershot and Red Alert both took another way down and Golden Rod jumped of the cliff. Worldstreaker doing teh same but clumsily and landing on her back. She quickly scrambled to her pedes with a groan of pain and shook the dust of her armor. Her wings flared as she transformed into her robot mode, still dusting off her armor.

"How is it that you can land perfectly fine, and when we land we get turned into scrapcake?" Wingsaber asked arrogantly.

Golden Rod shrugged.

"I guess it must be teh triple jointed stabilizers." Worldstreaker looked down at her left leg and lifted it up a little, moving teh pede in circular motions before placing it back on the ground.

"I wonder if we can upgrade to look like that." Red Alert and the others arived a few moments ago. Everyone chuckled at his joke.

"Believe me," Aurora walked up, "You do they can be pretty glitchy at times."

"Anyways, back on the subject." Optimus started, "Why did you run away?"

Worldstreaker growled softly then looked in the other direction, "These lip plates are sealed..." She said softly before transforming and flying off towards the palace.

"She's depressed." Golden Rod sighed.

"Worldstreaker thinks that everything is her fault." Red Alert said, "She feels that she's taken the blame for vorns."

"We'll tell you guys the rest when we're back at the palace. I feel that she's not telling us something." Golden Rod said. She got out on all fours and transformed into her Maximode. Aurora did the same and followed her sister. And pretty soon eveyone followed the femmes.

* * *

Worldstreaker landed at the huge entrance and the gates flew open to let her pass. Her talons clanked against the sand as she walked in, head hung low. No one bothered to ask her what was wrong, but she honestly didn't care. With a low grumble she headed towards teh med bay to get her stabilizer fixed. She heard screeches of pain and fear tear through the silent cave as she walked down it. BlindOptions was trying to repair Miris's wing, but Miris was not letting him.

"Miris! Do you want to fly in order to impress a mech? Or do you want to live forever alone?!" He scolded and Miris stopped wriggling. Worldstreaker smiled softly as she walked in. She walked to a medical berth and layed on her stomach. She didn't wanna transform at all, so she just stayed in her Maximode. But her optics struggled to stay online, and she soon found herself asleep. Dreaming.

She was in a dark space, colors of purple, and black swirled around to look like cave walls. She was in her robot mode. Then, out of the darkness ahead were two optics, yellow just like hers. Worldstreaker stared in awe as a large servo grasped her slender digits. Then the shadows engulfed her. With a gasp she woke up to see her two other sisters and some of the mechs.

"You've been asleep for almost the entire day Worldstreaker." Aurora said.

"What were you dreaming about? You did some pretty crazy stuff." Golden Rod said, pointed to a broken datapad and netscreen.

"I did _that_?" Worldstreaker lifted her head. "My dream was a short one! It's was like, one event and that was it!" She said defensivly.

"Why are you being so defensive of yourself? We all have dreams where that's the result once in a while!" Aurora said, "Okay, spill the energon, what did you dream of?"

Worldstreaker hesitated before shifting, "Nothing you would understand."

"Liiiiiiiiiiike...?" Golden Rod said started for her.

"Ugh." Worldstreaker slammed her head back down on the berth with a groan. "It's none of your concern."

**"What if I told Mom about what happened last year?"** Aurora spoke in spanish.

"You wouldn't." Worldstreaker gave a suspicious look, the mechs looked at the two femmes questioningly at what the heck Aurora just said. Leobreaker, Hotshot, Snarl, Wingsaber and Optimus were there. Jetfire, VectorPrime, Scattershot were watching Red Alert help Blind repair Miris's wing.

"Try me." Aurora hissed.

Worldstreaker gave her the 'death stare' before growled and answering. "Fine." She began, "Everywhere around me was dark, and the colors swirled to make it look like I was in a cave, right? And so, after a while, these two bright optics came out of the darkness ahead, and a large mech-like hand grabbed my servo." She held up on of her talons for an example. "Then, I wake."

"What color were the optics?" Golden Rod asked.

"Yellow. Just like mine, but they made me feel strange..." Worldstreaker glanced at Optimus, who's expression changed to surprised.

"Gee, I wonder." Golden Rod said thoughtfully yet sarcastically. Hot Shot and Optimus looked at her, "What?" They looked away again.

"Anything else?" Optimus asked a bit eagerly.

"Not that I can think of..." Worldstreaker said, shuffling her wings slightly. Her leg didn't hurt anymore, so she guessed Blind had fixed it while she was asleep. She yawned again and the mechs, except Optimus, took a step back as her huge, deadly, jaws opened to reaveal two rows of sinister large teeth and a skinny two ended glossa. As they closed Worldstreaker's optics blinked lazily.

"You're tired after _that_ nap?" Aurora said, her arms were crossed over her chest.

"Appears so." Worldstreaker said as her helm fell onto the berth and her optics offlined. Aurora and Golden Rod chuckle.

"Let's go." Golden Rod said.


	14. Ocean

**Hey guyz! I have a poll up because (heads up spoilers) I was thinking of adding in an entity like in the game _Beyond_. Tell it I should keep the name or change it!**

**Keep: 0**

**Change: 0**

**Enjoy the story! AND I KNOW I HAVEN'T MENTIONED MEGATRON AT ALL IN FOURTEEN AND POSSIBLY FIFTEEN CHAPTERS, BUT I WILL LATER! THERE IS STILL SO MANY SECRETS AND EVENTS TO BE REAVELED AND HAPPEN! BIG ONES TOO!**

* * *

Golden Rod, Aurora, Leobreaker, Hot Shot and Wingsaber left, but Optimus stayed. He looked at the femme dragon on the berth and tilted his head. A soft smile on his lip plates indicated that he figured out whose yellow optics in her dream were. He held out a servo that hovered just above her forehead. His digits sprawled out soothingly even though she was in her own world at the moment. Thinking that he shouldn't, he pulled his servo away and shook his helm. Then he turned away and walked out of the med bay, passing and spotting Miris on the berth, Jetfire still there with her. He saw him rubbing circles in her back as the little bird was curled up in the middle of the berth, staring down and not minding the large servo on her back. Optimus wished he was strong enough to care for Worldstreaker. But she was a practical giant! And Miris was so small. Sighing, he stepped out with a glum expression. No one asked him why he looked depressed, they only glanced at him with confused and somewhat knowing expressions. One of these days he had to figure out what feelings overburdened him. Or hours. Or minutes. Or... seconds. Come to think of it, his mind clouded with that emotion. Courage? No... friendship? No, no, it was much stronger than that... His helm clicked in surprise. _Passion_... that was the feeling! But Optimus has never really felt passion before... never... So why now? Why with... with an _alien_? Primus he was confused...

* * *

It was a while before Worldstreaker woke up again. She lifted her large helm and was surprised at how stiff she was. Moaning, she stumbled off the berth and slowly paced towards the entrance. Walking out she didn't look around before stretching, stretching out her forestabilizers and hind stabilizers, her tail rounded over and flopped onto her nose. Standing straight again, her ears flicked forward as she heard thunder crash and the harsh sound of pouring rain.

"Ugh, the bays are going to flood again." Worldstreaker scratched her neck before comlinking Queen AncientWings, **"Mother, have you lowered the bay flood gates?"**

**"Yes hon, you have apparently not been in reality check lately."** She replied.

**"I've been asleep."** Worldstreaker pointed out.

**"That proves my point."** Her mother replied and Worldstreaker turned off her comlink and groaned, rolling her optics. It didn't prove _any_ point. Another loud crash of thunder broke the patter of rain. Since there was nothing to do, Worldstreaker went to go and fly in the rain, like before, since there was nothing to do.

**"Worldstreaker! We need to stay in the safety of our rooms!"** Golden Rod passed her and yelped as another lighting strike light up the sky.

**"Lighten up! I'm bored!"** The eldest sister kept running.

**"Worldstreaker! Just because you're bored doesn't mean you have to go out _there!_"** Aurora was spotted herding a group of sparklings into a den with flood gates in the doorway.

**"Think of this as practice for battles!"** She said, lightening up.

"Worldstreaker wait!" She heard Optimus's voice waves pierce through the rain. As she exited through the giant gates, fast pedes prints rumbled on the ground and Worldstreaker turned around to see Golden Rod chasing her, catching up really fast too. With a growl, Worldstreaker leaped into the air and spread her giant wings, taking off fast. Golden Rod slowed to a trot then stopped, with a loud roar she began to run again. Aurora stayed in the safety of the palace and comlinked Golden Rod

**"Look, I know you're used to water more than magma, but you could get horribly electrocuted!"** Aurora snarled.

**"I don't care!"** Golden Rod snarled arrogantly.

Aurora roared loudly in rage towards the entrance. In her robot mode. The sparklings were safe in the den with a couple of femme bots taking care of them and Aurora started to run towards the entrance. Her legs worked fast as she sped past some bots and reached the entrance.

"Where're you going?!" Leobreaker asked in worry and reached out a servo to grabbed her but missed.

"Somewhere!" Aurora replied over her shoulder as she leaped and did a front flip before transforming and landing on the ground, running twice as fast. Leobreaker gaped with surprise and impression as he gathered up Snarl and followed her. Pretty soon, Optimus, Vector Prime and Wingsaber joined in. Lighting striked right beside Snarl as they headed out into the wet dessert, and he let out a sudden dog-like whine. Since he was a wolf and all.

"Suck it up Snarl!" Leobreaker said.

"I know, it's just that, Jungle Planet never has lighting as bad as this!" Snarl defended himself.

* * *

Worldstreaker dodged a sudden lighting bold skillfully, banking so hard to the left that she did a couple of barrel rolls. She craned her neck towards the ground and her whole body followed, diving towards the ground. Turning her large helm she saw that a chase for her armor had begun and she turned back, only to earn a sudden yet painful smash in the face by a jutting rock. It shattered to pieces and she roared in pain from the impact. Keeping, well at least trying to, momentum with her wing beats, she still flew.

"That's gotta hurt." Golden Rod said, dodging the rocks.

Worldstreaker turned sharply and headed towards the cliffs. Aurora couldn't do sharp turns like Golden Rod could, and she crashed into another large rock. With a whimper of pain and she shook her metal coat, beginning to run again.

"Geez, Golden Rod! One of these days you gotta enter the foot race!" Aurora panted into her comlink. Running wasn't her thing, she was more of a climbing/hunting femme.

"Yeah, but let's not think of that right now! **MIRIS! We need you! STAT!**" Golden Rod hissed into the comlink.

**"Aw! I was just about to drift into a good sleep!"** Miris replied stubbornly before continuing with a sigh, **"Fine. Be right there." **It was only a couple minutes before Miris joined the chase, followed by Jetfire. Miris dove down and flew level beside Golden Rod.

**"Prosecute is up ahead!"** Golden Rod nodded ahead and Miris flew into the air, rain hitting her wings hard. She started to slowly speed up to Worldstreaker, she looked back with her optics and all of a sudden gained speed. Miris growled softly and changed direction away, Vector Prime and Wingsaber had to dodge her.

"Where's she goin'?!" Wingsaber said.

"You'll see. Just move out of the way, NOW!" Aurora roared. The two mechs parted just enough when a loud boom sounded, Miris zooming through. She had broken the sound barrier. You could even see little water tracks hover in the air for a moment before falling. Most of the bots gasped out in surprise, some just stared. Catching up and slowing a bit down behind Worldstreaker.

**"Might as well give it up Worldstreaker! The ocean is coming up and you KNOW we're forbidden to go there!"** Miris snarled.

**"Why do you persist on chasing me?!"** Worldstreaker hissed, banking right towards the ocean.

**"Because, Worldstreaker. There is a storm and you know how highly electrical sensitive your system is!"** Miris screeched with worry.

Worldstreaker growled and lost focus for a second while she turned back.

"WORLDSTREAKER! LOOK OUT!" Golden Rod's voice pierced through the hard rain. Turning her head forward again she saw a cliff that had a ramp like piece that lead to the top.

Worldstreaker looked forward too late and a large pillar like rock ahead. Dagger rock. In the waters. And they were flying over it. With a surprised roar she flared her wings and hit the rock, crumbling the top part and falling into the deep blue water. But then a creature that looked like a serpent, leaped out of the and it's jaws opened to catch Worldstreaker. I was a giant compared to her. Golden Rod, Aurora and Miris all gasp, they knew this creature. His name was Recon. He hated everything. Especially ANY relative... of Golden Rod. Worldstreaker roared again as she was dragged into the ocean. Recon's long body followed after them.

"NO!" Golden Rod roared. She remembered Shika's death... she was kidnapped by Recon... and eaten alive.

"Worldstreaker!" Aurora and Miris both screamed, tears in their optics. Optimus too, felt too dizzy on what just happened.

"I'm going!" Golden Rod said.

"There's nothing down there! Your systems won't handle it!" Hot Shot transformed and ran to her.

"There _is _something down there! And my systems _can_ handle it!" She whipped around, with a few tears falling from her optics, "Trust me." She ran up to the cliff, then suddenly something unimaginable happened. Something incredible.


	15. NO!

**Okay, 15th chapter, my goal is at LEAST 30 or more chapters. Since I don't fee like making two ther 'books' I'm just making this one long aft story. So, if you start reading NOW at chapter one, you'll catch up farely quickly cuz I'm starting to type slower thanks to loss of ideas. But there are still a couple more secrets to reveal so BEAR WITH ME HERE. Oh, and there is a poll about the Beyond ghost thing.**

**Should I keep the original name (Aiden [EYE-den]) Or change it?**

**Keep name: 0**

**Change name: 0**

**Vote quickly!**

* * *

Worldstreaker roared loudly in the water, watching in fear as the surface got further away as they went deeper into the depths of the ocean. Recon didn't look at her, partly because the bubbles of air were blocking his optics. Worldstreaker saw the colors of his glowing streaks, they were black but glowed and so was his armour. He was corrupted. Evil. Blinded by hate. Recon's sharp teeth tightened around Worldstreaker, causing her to roar louder in pain as the sound of crunching and compressing metal was muffled by the water.

(At the others o_o)

The two upward fins on Golden Rod's tail adjusted so that they looked like a whale's tail and the six fins on her back connected to eachother with a skin like material. Her talons also connected with the same type of material. Her armour's color shifted, into a deep blue and her glowing streaks into a sea blue-green color. Her optics were kept the same red. Leaping from the cliff into the water she made a triumphant roar of justice.

"WHAT?!" Some of the mechs gasped out in surprise.

"HOW?!" Hot Shot exclaimed.

"You thought that we couldn't keep secrets as well?!" Aurora hissed at all the mechs. "You guys still have MUCH more to see than just that." She turned and ran towards the same cliff, "You stay there incase the fight makes land!" She called back.

(Back to Worldy)

Worldstreaker seemed to go limp and offline after a while (No, not dead. More like fainted.) Recon finally had reached a cave on the outskirts of the underwater kingdom. Stopping and looking around at the empty shells of bots that piled up in the large cage and slithered in, releasing his jaws to let Worldstreaker sink onto the top of the pile. He tilted his head and turned to leave, leaving his 'kill' for later. Moving his tail rapidly he shot to the surface and saw Golden Rod jumping out of the water like a fish.

Hot Shot was watching his crush swim and he was utterly amazed yet worried at the same time. Recon had his own plans. He gained speed and roared loudly. Everyone stared and listened at the muffled roar that emerged from the ocean. Golden Rod didn't come up for a while and Hot Shot got even more worried. The storm raged on and Recon suddenly burst from the ocean roaring like a maniac. His whole body shaked and made a rattle snake-like noise, still roaring. Golden Rod leaped out of the water high into the air with a dry screech-like roar, latching onto Recon's throat and dragging him down into the cold water.

"That's why Golden Rod always panted in the sun." Hot Shot said.

"Huh?" Optimus asked.

"I said: That's why Golden Rod was always tired!" He repeated.

"I know what you said, but what do you mean?" Optimus pointed out and asked.

"You know how whenever Golden Rod would pant in the sun and take extra energon?" Hot Shot asked but didn't wait for an answer, "That's because her systems were used to being in water! She's part of the water kingdom!"

"Oh, so I guess the act worked!" Miris said sarcastically as she went and flew over the battle sight. Flying around a pillar like rock she zipped over towards Recon and, with a swift movement, she threw a blade and hit him in one of the optics, "BULLSEYE!" She giggled with a slight revengeful tone and dodged Recon's huge tail that tried to slap her. She flew over the mechs, "Go find Worldstreaker!" She screeched, turning around and throwing another blade into the same optic, earning a loud painful screech. The rain didn't help his pain, it just seemed into his electrical systems and caused a painful shock. Miris flew a little too close and Recon bucked his head, hitting her and causing her to fly through the air, off course. Jetfire caught her and blocked Recon's tail. He held her like a sparkling whilst he lowered himself to the ground, Miris shaking in his arms. He tried to calm her. Golden Rod roared and started to tear off his armor, creating a hole to his protoform. She aimed on emptying his carcass, and feeding it to the waterbots!

"Let's go!" Optimus ordered and dove into the water, Vector Prime and Scatter Shot following. Recon roared louder and splashed back into the water, dragging Golden Rod with him.

"Golden Rod!" Hot Shot said worriedly. Recon emerged out of the water slowly and glared at the mechs. They didn't see him and he submerged again with a snort of water. Swimming fast he leaped out with his jaws wide open and revealing a roar. The cliff where Aurora stood was beside him and Golden Rod leaped out of the water on the opposite side, latching onto Recon with her teeth again. Recon fell onto sharp rocks at the bottom of the cliff and Aurora got an idea.

"Golden Rod! Get out of the way! Leobreaker, you and everyone else, shoot the rocks!" Aurora called down.

"But Aurora you'll-" Leobreaker went to protest but was cut off with a roar from her.

"Just do it!" She snapped. The cliff began to shake as everyone gave it everything they got, just to bring it down. Golden Rod took one last chomp of Recon's armor before diving into the water again, swimming towards shore. Recon slowly started to get up and Golden Rod landed, turning around quickly to see a large rock blocking the rest.

"Either save my friends and die, or Recon's rain still thrives!" Golden Rod hiss while pulling back then running towards the rock.

"Golden Rod! You'll kill yourself!" Hot Shot yelled over. "Don't do it!"

"I do what I have to! My family's dead! So what's, the, POINT?!" Golden Rod leaped then tucked in her chin, allowing her head to hit the rock. She whimpered in pain and the rock shattered completely, taking her down with it. Then the whole cliff pretty much came crashing down on top of Recon, pushing the pointed rocks through him and the rest crushing him. Two loud roars of agonizing pain pierced through as a loud crack of thunder sounded around the bay.

"GOLDEN ROD NO!" Hot Shot yelled.


	16. Drops of Energon

**Chapter 16! How grateful, STILL NEED VOTES ON NAMES. Is it so hard to ask for? Oh, and yes, I know I have not mentioned Landmine at all but that's because I forgot o_o. I promise to mention him in this chapter, and if I forget AGAIN, then in the next one.**

Optimus didn't hesitate to sink underneath the water to find Worldstreaker. Even though he didn't know where she was, his scanners picked up traces of oil and a few energon drops that spread farther apart.

"Follow the trail before it evaporates!" Optimus said warningly. Pumping his stabilizers and servos through the water, they followed the same trail for what seemed like mega cycles, but eventually, they found the source. It wasn't Worldstreaker, it was Golden Rod. Optics and streaks flickered vigorously as energon leaked out from her mouth and wounds. One of the rocks that she shattered was on top of her, crushing her slowly. "We can't move it. It'll only make it worse."

"We may not be able to move it, bu we can blast it." Suddenly Bud's voice came through the comlink.

"Good idea Bud!" Optimus said a thoughtful tone. He took out his blaster and the others did the same. And all at the same time they shot at it, it took a couple hits to break it apart. It finally let loose and rock pieces scattered everywhere.

"That should do it." Scatter Shot stated the obvious. Optimus looked at the poor little body, after a while he sworn that she wasn't taking in air, but seeing her gill-like air ducts and chest move, he calmed down. He was really worried about Worldstreaker hating him and blaming him that he caused her death.

"Scatter Shot, bring Golden Rod to the surface." Optimus ordered. Scatter Shot didn't waste any time to pick up the small body and swim back to the surface quickly. Optimus turned back and scanned the area. "Vector Prime, can you see anything?"

"No, Optimus. It's too dark, and my sword's light is not strong enough to brighten the way." Vector Prime looked around then at Optimus, "Sorry."

"It's not your fault Vector Prime." Optimus turned and walked along the sea floor, trying hard to sense his headlight's path. They were far out from the kingdom, but still close to Worldstreaker's prison. "I feel we're close, I can sense Worldstreaker's energy source, but the water's jamming my radar." He said to himself, trying to get his radar working. But he jerked up his head and looked at Vector Prime. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what? I'm old, remember that Optimus." Vector Prime said.

"I heard... metal, banging together..." Optimus looked around again. This time, when the sound came, it was louder and seemed to shake the water again. Another sound followed, it sounded like a... a roar! "Worldstreaker! She's over here!" Swimming quickly and gesturing Vector Prime to follow, he kept on following the roar. But the sounds started to slow down, and the last roar sound painful and sorrowful. AS if it was giving up. After that, he heard or felt no more roars or bumps.

"Worldstreaker? Where are you?" Vector Prime tried to help Optimus Prime out.

A soft purr-like growl rumbled through the water, "Optimus? Vector Prime? Is... is that y-you?" Worldstreaker's voice rang through the water clearly, "I... can't move... It hurts..."

"Don't worry Worldstreaker, now, where are you?" Optimus asked.

"I was... knocked out half way down the trip... I... have no idea.. where I am..." Her voice sounded like she was going to start weeping. "I'm so... sorry... I don't think I can stay awake... much longer..."

"She must've done something to herself when she was trying to break out of something." Vector Prime predicted.

"Hmm, you're probably right." Optimus said. "Worldstreaker, can you still breathe fire or transform?" He asked.

There was no answer, only a small yet loud moan, then the rocky floor underneath them shook. "She fell into stasis lock. I think."

"Great." Optimus scowled softly. Then he heard the sound of shifting plates and clicking into place. "She transformed, I guess she isn't fully in stasis yet."

"Optimus... can you... follow the sound of... my voice..?" Worldstreaker asked.

"Yes, we can." Optimus said with care, he tried to keep his feelings to himself. He loved the sound of her voice, even though he's never heard her sing or anything like that.

"O-okay, follow it... now..." Worldstreaker said weakly. "I'll see if... I can move... But..."

"But what?" Optimus asked.

"Something... fell on me when Recon... left... Well, it isn't really... on me but... if I make a big movement, it could crush me..."

"Then how were you able to transform?" Optimus wanted to keep the questions going so that he could find her.

"Transforming was... ugh... no... no problem." She grunted as she moved slightly. "It's just that... if I move... like, AWAY... it'll..."

"Worldstreaker, we know." Vector Prime said in a knowing tone.

Worldstreaker grunted and metal started to creak, then an agonizing roar and the sound of loud clanking and breaking sheared through the water and Optimus picked up the pace.

"Worldstreaker! What happened?!" Optimus asked, looking in every direction.

"Optimus! The... thing! I tried to get closer... but the thing! Ack, help!" Worldstreaker groaned loudly in pain. "I don't think I can stay in this state much longer! I've... taken too much damage!"

"NO Worldstreaker! You must stay online! There is so much more you have in life!" _I love you!_ Optimus wanted to add but couldn't. Now wasn't the time.

"Optimus..." She groaned, "I'm sorry... I don't think I can... stay..." Her words got smaller and farther apart.

"NO WORLDSTREAKER!" Optimus burst out with worry, Vector Prime jumped a little and looked at Optimus with confusion, "YOU MUST STAY... I-" He couldn't finish.

"You... you don't know... how hard I'm struggling... Optimus..." Worldstreaker panted. "Just hurry..."

"Alright, we're close, I know it." He replied.

"Just follow my breathing... if you can..." Worldstreaker was panting and groaning in pain as currents caused the item on top of her to shift. With another agonizing and loud groan, almost like a scream, she managed to feel the rock roll off her and she grabbed the bars at the entrance. Pulling herself forward she turned and collapsed on her back, relived that the heavy rock-like item was off her systems. Her breathes had rumbles, and even though they were in water, their systems acted much like a humans. "Optimus, can you see... energon coming... out of a cave... anywhere?"

"Hold on, let me get closer..." He said.

"Here, let me rephrase that. Do... you see anything... that bright blue and glowy? It... doesn't look like water."

"I know what it looks like. Vector Prime, can you see anything?" Optimus turned to the time keeper.

"There's something over there, something's glistening over there." He said to the leader.

"Worldstreaker, can you move?" Optimus asked. Worldstreaker grunted and fell on her side, the glistening stopped. "Okay, we see you and we're coming."

"Good, I think I'm losing more energon... than I can feel..." She moaned softly. Optimus reached the cave where he saw Worldstreaker, and he was shocked to see her in such a state.

"Oh no..." Optimus gasped and Worldstreaker turned her head towards him.

"You... finally made it..." Worldstreaker said in a somewhat ironic tone. She smiled softly and looked at a locked latch at the side of the circle of bars. Optimus followed her gaze and she let her head back down to her chest.

"Don't worry, Worldstreaker. We'll get you out of here. Just hang on." Optimus cooed, hoping to calm her.

"Heh, don't count on it..." Worldstreaker said softly. Optimus frowned and examined the lock. It was rust, and magma proof, apparently. With a growl he felt like giving up. But as he looked at Worldstreaker, he remembered what he was fighting for. Home. His team. Her.

* * *

(Same time at the surface)

Scatter Shot emerged from the water walking on the beach, carrying the little blue body.

"Golden Rod!" Hot Shot said softly with worry as he rushed over to the dark blue mech. Scatter Shot lifted her body slightly and Hot Shot looked at her peaceful expression. "We need a doctor! We need Red Alert!" He said.

"It's probably to late for that Hot Shot." Scatter Shot said with a apologizing tone.

"NO! It's never too late! Red Alert! We need you here stat!" Hot Shot said through his comlink.

"Hot Shot..." Scatter Shot protested but stopped when the young mech comlinked the doctor. _Primus, let us hope she'll live._ Apparently she felt like a little sister even they don't spend much time together. He couldn't go farther than that since Hot Shot was the first to meet her optics. He put her body on the ground and left Hot Shot by her side, walking away.

"Please... please Golden Rod!" Hot Shot said, hugging her head to his chest, rocking back and forth slightly. He wanted to cry but couldn't, "Please don't go..." He didn't care if the others started to group around him.

"BlindOptions is coming, and so is Red Alert," Aurora walked up, "She'll be in good servos."

"How do you know?" He asked.

"Because we're strong sparked." Aurora said strongly then went to dig up the carcass of Recon. Landmine, Leobreaker and Snarl were helping her. Miris was still with Jetfire but she was perched on his shoulder, her head snapped around as she heard a distant roar.

"Blind's here!" She said excitedly and worryingly.

"And so is Red!" Hot Shot exclaimed, still holding the femme close to him. "Please hurry..."

"Out of the way!" Blind's thin glossa flicked out of his mouth as he landed and rushed to his step sister's small body. **"This is going to be a scrappy night for her."**

**"I think it's going to be like that for all of us!"** Miris growled in frustration, **"Now fix her!"**

BlindOptions didn't hesitate and listened to her. He began to weld every cut there was in her body. Red Alert finally made it and transformed, rushing over to help him. It took a while to fix the parts that were crushed, they had to put temporary confinements over top until new armor came in.

BlindOptions cursed in spanish under his breath. Femmes. It was ALWAYS the femmes getting hurt. Miris just ignored him and leaped off Jetfire's shoulder, soaring into the sky over the ocean. She searched for any signs of Optimus and her sister, and sighed without any luck.

* * *

(Back in the water)

The lock was off and Optimus didn't hesitate to rushed in to Worldstreaker's side.

"Worldstreaker..." He cooed, "It's going to be alright, you'll be fine." He gently picked up her torso and hugged her close.

"Hey, Optimus..." She said, looking at him with a smile, then it faded, "Why is your... objective focused on me? You... should worry about your... team..."

"You _are_ part of my team Worldstreaker. And I'll let you stay in it if you wish." He said softly. Worldstreaker smiled again and let herself go limp. "Rest, Worldstreaker, we'll get you cleaned up." He looked up at Vector Prime and he gave a slight nod to the leader as a reply. Optimus picked up Worldstreaker as if they were just married and swam out of the cave towards the surface. Of course pillared rocks and other obstacles made it harder, but eventually, they came across the border of water and air, surfacing. Worldstreaker offlined her optics and her head lolled from side to side as Optimus rushed towards BlindOptions and Red Alert.

"We finally found her," Vector Prime said and they turned their attention to the two mech with the femme. Optimus layed her down beside her almost repaired sister gently. BlindOptions quickly helped Red Alert finished Golden Rod and move onto Worldstreaker without a break. Miris screeched loudly and everyone looked up to see her high in the sky. She flew over Aurora's area and her talons released an item. Aurora quickly ran and leaped high up into the air, and caught the item with her jaws. Landing skillfully. It was Worldstreaker's and Golden Rod's crowns. Aurora shook herself and looked at the crowns before running over to the crowd. She shoved her way through the border and looked at her sisters before laying the appropriate crown beside both their helms. Without a word, Aurora turned and ran back to her duty, allowing Blind and Red to continue their work.

"Hey Aurora!" She turned around to see Landmine wave to her then point to a part of Recon's armor, "You might wanna take a look at this!" She didn't wait a moment before leaping down and landing beside him.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Look," He said, pushing a pebble away from the sight. And there, imprinted on his armor, was a insigna. A Decepticonian insigna.


	17. Finally

**Since no one voted on my poll I am just going to go along with the Aiden idea. Enjoy the story, MCF out.**

* * *

Worldstreaker's optics onlined and it took her a while to register her surroundings and colors. The black and white image flickered like an old video and colors were spread. She saw Blind, Red, Optimus, Vector Prime and Wingsaber looking at her and their mouths were moving as they turned to talk to one another. Her audio receptors must still be starting up because she couldn't hear anything, not even her own thoughts. Her dragon-like ears perked up and flattened, as if trying to symbolize that she was deaf. She finally heard something, static, then mumbling words, then finally, a full dialogue.

"Worldstreaker? How are you feeling?" BlindOptions asked. Worldstreaker blinked then coughed.

"I'm fine, after you seeing what's inside a bot, I should be asking you if you're well." She said ironically. They all chuckled. But the reunion was interrupted by loud pedesteps. Landmine came in panting as he stopped. BlindOptions started to take Worldstreaker and Golden Rod to the med bay with Red following. They were like best friends now.

"Optimus, there's something you need to see..." He groaned softly before transforming and, this time, driving back to the area they had found the decepticon. Optimus hesitated before driving off after his soldier. Aurora was already at the scene, studying the bird-like insigna. Leobreaker was beside her and explaining what a decepticon was, he frowned when her only reply was an ear twitch or a nod. They both turned around when the two mechs arrived and stepped aside for Optimus who transformed. Aurora left them hanging and leaped up to some rocks, starting to dig up Recon's body, humming a song and mumbling the words as she did. Leobreaker tried not to get distracted by her singing and looked at the purple insigna.

Optimus thought to himself then spoke aloud, "If there was a Decepticon after Golden Rod... what about Anticline after Worldstreaker?"

"Sir, what do you mean?" Leobreaker asked.

"What I mean is, what if Anticline was a Decepticon too? That leaves Aurora and Miris to get attacked. Possibly."

"What?!" Aurora leaped down with a hiss, "Are you saying, that ANY minute now, I could get killed!?" She said in a scared, fierce and acussing look all at the same time.

"It will prove my theory that Megatron has sent traitors of your kind to kill you. Except for you offlining and all." Optimus said truthfully. Aurora growled at him then ran up the same rocks, farther away so that the mechs were out of her sight. Leobreaker sighed softly of disappointment then turned and headed towards the others.

"Poor Leobreaker," Landmine said. "Anyways, where do you think Megatron is now?"

"Somewhere in a dark place. I'm sure of it."

* * *

After a long day of searching for items that Recon had stolen, the bots had decided to go home. Worldstreaker was already on a medical berth with a few small cables attached to her armour. A netscreen was monitoring her spark-beat as she was in a sleep mode and breathing normally. She looked peaceful. Little did she know, Optimus came to the med bay to visit her. Of course no one knew about it. He stood by her berth and tilted his helm as he studied her face. She looked so peaceful and godly in her sleep.

"Worldstreaker..." He sighed softly to himself. He reached his large mechly servo out and cuffed her cheekplate. She shifted and he took it away. Her dark gold armour was still stained with energon and water, in need of cleaning. A large cast like substance wrapped around her abdomen but left her chest alone. It went down to the top of her pelvic armour and another wrapped around the base of her tail. Optimus shouldn't be falling in love, especially with a princess. A _princess._ It wasn't natural. Of course Lori and bud told tales of kingdoms where peasants won the princess over. but this didn't seem right. He was the highest rank of his team, the Autobots. Practically leader of the whole of Cybertron. But... how come he's never seen the Maxibots before on Cybertron? There was something Queen Ancient Wings and King Blood Dragon wasn't telling him.

Worldstreaker made soft noises as she started to wake up. Her optics onlined and landed on Optimus, "O- Optimus? Is that... you?" She said lazily. "What are you doing here?"

"I uh... um." Optimus stammered, taking a step back. Worldstreaker smiled softly with a slight giggle.

"It's okay, you're not in trouble. Stay." She said kindly. The blanket that draped over her lower body shifted as she turned onto her side.

"I'm sorry for waking you." Optimus said softly.

"I wasn't having such a great sleep anyways." Worldstreaker was interrupted by a yawn. "Sit."

Optimus hid a smile from his lip plates and sat on the edge of the berth. Worldstreaker stared at the ground with her helm on her forearms. She looked at Optimus and caught his gaze, but he broke away quickly.

"Why are you visiting me?" Worldstreaker said in a whisper tone.

Optimus didn't answer, instead he shook his head, not even he really knew. Worldstreaker slowly sat up.

"You must have a reason."

"Um, it's a little hard to explain." Optimus scooted a bit closer a shrugged. He changed the subject quickly. "So, uh, how are you feeling, princess?"

"I'm fine," She sighed, "and please just call me Worldstreaker, calling me princess just doesn't feel right in between you and me."

"Right. Yes. Worldstreaker." Optimus said awkwardly. There was a pause before Worldstreaker leaned back on her berth, Optimus looked at her and met her optics. "Did I ever say that your optics are beautiful?"

"No, the only time you told me I was beautiful was during dinner." Worldstreaker took notice of his flirt and blushed slightly.

There was a pause before Worldstreaker leaned back on her berth with a small grunt. Optimus looked at her.

"All the other femmes I've seen since I became leader of the Autobots are nothing compared to you." Optimus purred as he scooted a bit closer. He placed his servo on hers and she looked over at the large servo over her slender one. She smiled. Yellow optics met yellow optics as she looked up. Hers seemed to hypnotize Optimus as they glinted lovingly. Optimus slowly leaned over until their lip plates were only a centimeter apart. They felt their breath against eachother as Optimus suddenly thrusted forward and met her lip plates. Worldstreaker grunted at the force. Optimus let go of her servo and with both servos held her face plates as they kissed. Worldstreaker offlined her optics and her streaks pulsed blindingly fast. The sparkbeat meter beeped even more as the leader of the Autobots pushed her helm against the berth gently with his. Love felt better than he ever imagined. They parted just enough so that Worldstreaker could smile so softly. Her optics onlined to see the warm glow of Optimus's. She smiled and put her forehelm against his.

"I love you, Optimus Prime." Worldstreaker said with a voice like silk. Optimus stared deep into her optics, he never expected her to say something like that. But he loved hearing her voice so he didn't comply.

"I love you too, Princess Worldstreaker." He ignored the way she shifted, but his tease began to ease her. His arms wrapped around her and held her close to his chest. She felt warm with her spark near the spark it wanted most, even Optimus felt the same way. Both their sparks were reaching out to eachother. But now wasn't the time, not to mention the place.

They both had no clue that someone was peeking from the side of the wall. The femme was Golden Rod. Her now black armour melted in with the shadows as she smirked when seeing the two. She turned and ran to go and gossip about the scene. That was Golden Rod for ya. So obvious. Optimus kissed Worldstreaker again and pestered her lovingly as the storm still raged on.


End file.
